Peter Parker, Guardian of the Galaxy
by What If Universe
Summary: Peter Parker was just some kid from earth who was just kidnapped and given extraordinary powers. After years, he and a talking raccoon become a bounty hunting tagteam with a talking tree. But their lives are gonna change when they meet Peter Quill, and become hunted by Ronan the Accuser whos after the infinity stones for Thanos. Maybe it's time they did something about Thanos.
1. the beginning

A/N — I don't have the rights to these characters or these storylines.

This is something I just thought of and wondered why this hasn't been made yet so, this is a what if Peter was abducted by aliens along with a certain raccoon and they became a tag-team? This is gonna be covering Guardians of the Galaxy 1-2 and the Avengers crossovers. Okay, enough of me, let's get to the story.*

** —————————————————**

S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house.

Location ; classified.

Peter Parker, at 5 years old was generally curious as all children are, knew that he and his family were hiding for a good reason. He understood that his parents were government agents and they're jobs are serious. He knows that he shouldn't be getting far from the house, but being the fact that the only friend he has out in the wilderness (with the acception of a friend in school he made named Ned and a girl named Michelle he has a small crush on) was a raccoon. The house he lives at is surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. security systems so he knew the raccoon was trapped inside the fence and couldn't leave. He was smart enough to know that raccoons are dangerous to be around but this raccoon, that he decided to name "Rocket," since he loved the stars, didn't act like the raccoons he's been told about.

Anyway, one evening, when his parents were making dinner, they allowed Peter to play outside for a while longer. Peter also knew if his parents found Rocket, they'd get him off the property, so he's basically Peter's little secret. He was chasing the Rocket, that seemed to be in a playful mood that day, were running around until a blinding light consumed both Rocket and Peter. Peter tried looking to see where the light is coming from and sees a giant spaceship. The ship opened up and first took his friend, then despite his screaming, they came for him as he tried to get away. The spacecraft takes both of them and takes off.

His mother comes out calling for her son and can't find him anywhere. After a half a hour of searching, they contacted the police, when they didn't find anything either, they contacted their friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. to help and they didn't find anything. On September 12, 2003, Peter Ben Parker was officially missing. Even Ned and Michelle helped in the search for their friend and they found nothing. Because no one would suspect aliens came by to abduct a child.

Somewhere in the galaxy was a young boy who hasn't been more terrified in his life. He heard the people who abducted him and Rocket were planning on experimenting on him and his friend. After several days of tests and torture, he tries to escape, but nothing works. He knows even if he did get out of his, whatever kind of Star Trek style, cell he was in, he would still have to get back to earth or suffer the cold darkness of space. Jumping ahead a few months, they were able to make Rocket an intelligent being, with the ability to speak and much more. Peter on the other hand they weren't as nice to. They mixed with his DNA and warped it with a earth spider, giving him the ability to lift heavy objects, superhuman speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, healing and agility, as well as a early warning system that Rocket likes to call his "Peter-Tingle", but he likes to call his "spider sense." When they learned they also have a Flora that doesn't exactly speak well, but Rocket and Peter quickly caught on to what he's saying. After having enough of their experiments and torture, they were able to use their combined powers and skills to escape and they never left each other's side since.

———————————————————————————————————————

okay, I'm gonna leave my first chapter here, next we'll be getting into everything that comes next, I'll try updating weekly. I just wanted to see if anyone actually wants a story like this. If so, see you next week*


	2. Xandar

Okay, I didn't actually expect people to actually be interested in my story. I'm actually pretty shocked. And amazed. So, I decided to do chapter 2 early. Hope you stick around and enjoy it.

—

The year is now 2014

Peter is now 16

Years after their miraculous escape from the aliens who experimented on them, they are now free to do as they please. Let's see what they're up to.

During the years, Peter and Rocket have become an amazing team along with their newest friend Groot. Peter has also used some money they escaped with to create specialized suits that Rocket was more than happy to help with. He decided to design them based off of the spider that gave him these powers. He created a specialized Space suit with 4 metallic claws, repulsed, and more. (Design is basically the Iron spider suit from the comics). He created a stealth suit that uses darkness like a cloaking mechanism(The Night Monkey/ S.H.I.E.L.D. stealth suit), that's also happened to be his first suit after their escape. And the one he wears to help keep the wind out of his face when he swings. (The newest black and red suit). And they all fit within his 3 nanotechnology watches that he keeps on him at all times.

Peter, Rocket and Groot decide to head to Xandar to find their next bounty. "Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid, to nothing at all. Pathetic, right, kid?" Rocket asks Peter. "Couldn't agree more." Replied Peter while looking through his high tech glasses, trying to find a bounty. Peter zooms in on some guy with a bad haircut. "Take a look at this guy. Can you believe they call us criminals when they're insulting us with that haircut?" Peter asks. Rocket uses his tablet and zooms in on a child, "What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help!" He yells, "walk by yourself, you little gargoyle." Peter laughs at that, "Says the guy who couldn't walk until I taught him to stand." "I'm gonna ignore that comment, kid." Rocket finds someone else and scans him, "look at mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man?! What a class A-pervert." Peter laughs along with Rocket at that comment. Peter looks to Groot " right, Groot?" They look and see he's drinking from the fountain. "Don't drink from the fountain, you idiot. That's disgusting." Rocket said. "I am Groot." He replies, "yeah you were, we just saw you. Why you lying?" Asked Peter disgusted. His glasses start beeping. Rocket's device starts going off. "Oh, it looks like we've got one." Rocket says and they search and find some guy trying to flirt with a local. "Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" They scan him and get information. Peter Jason Quill-40,000 units-alive-Yondu Undanta. "40,000 units?!" Peter said shocked. "Whoo, we're gonna be rich." They turn and see Groot still drinking from the fountain. They roll their eyes.

Quill gets thrown out of a business, "Hey, we have a deal, bro!" Peter comes up above him in his red and black suit waiting for the opportunity to get their prize and Peter nottices someone. "Rocket, we have a serious problem." "What's wrong, kid?" Peter looks and sees Gamora, the deadliest woman in the galaxy. "Thanos' daughter is here. Do we abort?" Peter wouldn't lie when he says he was a little scared of the woman after hearing all of the stories. "We can take her, you get the guy, I'll hold her down." "You're the boss." He looks and sees Quill and Gamora fighting and she's ready to kill him. "Kid, now!" Peter leaps in and Rocket tackles Gamora Peter wraps himself around Quill. "Put him in the bag, Groot!" Groot walks up to them and starts wrapping up Gamora. Peter yells, "no, not her. You seriously have to learn genders, man." Quill gets his gun and shocks Peter. Gamora gets Rocket off of her. Gamora starts chasing after Quill, Rocket looks and sees Peter leaping after them. They watch as they see the two of them keep fighting over some strange orb thing. Quill attaches a Rocket to Gamora and sends her flying. He gets back up and starts walking away. Peter leaps down and puts him in the bag. Groot comes by and grabs the bag from him, they both smile and see rocket ready to leave. "Stops smiling, you morons. We're supposed to be professionals." Peter and Groot look at each other and Peters senses go off, Rocket sees Gamora. "You've gotta be kidding me." Both Peter and Rocket say as she comes up and pushes him out of the way and attaches a device that electrocutes Peter. Gamora takes her sword and uses it to cut off Groot's arms.

Rocket helps Peter get the device off of him and they see Quill running away. Peter and Rocket nod and they both know what to do. Peter gets his suit ready as Rocket enlarges his gun. "I live for the simple things, like how much this is gonna hurt." Peter shoots out a taser web and Rocket shoots a electric blast and Quill drops to the ground screaming. Peter and Rocket laugh, "yeah, writhe, little man." Groot starts whining, "they'll grow back, quit whining." They get stuck in a beam and they look to see the Nova Corp. "Subject 89P13, 89P14, drop your weapons." Rocket drops his gun and Peter retracts his suit and drops his watches. They look and see a few of them grabbing Quill. "

They bring them to a spacecraft and start processing them all. "Subject 8913, call's itself "Rocket." The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form. He and Subject 89P14 were taken together and it seems they haven't left each other's side." They bring in Groot, "What is that?" "They call it "Groot." A humanoid plant that's been traveling with P13 and 14 as their personal houseplant/muscle." They bring in Peter last after Quill "Subject 89P14, previously known as "Peter Ben Parker" from Terra. He was experimented on and was given abilities and been using them to help P14 hunt down bountys. Known across the universe as the following, "the Arachnid, Spiderling, Night Monkey, Wolf-Spider, Space-Spider, Spider-Man, and a few others." Peter looks at them, "that last one's my personal favorite." "What a bunch of A-holes. Transport all five to the Kyln." Peter has heard about the Kyln and how dangerous it is, but as long as Rocket is by his side, he'll go anywhere.

—

okay, I'm leaving chapter 2 there, see you next time.*


	3. The Kyln

**Welcome back everyone, and welcome to the Kyln**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Kyln, the most secure prison in the known universe

They're all handcuffed walking quietly until Rocket speaks, "I guess most Nova Corp wanna uphold the laws, but the ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." Peter nods in agreement. "But hey, it's not our problem, right guys? We ain't gonna be here long. We've escaped 22 different prisons, this ones no different." Groot makes a noise agreeing with Peter, "you're lucky that the broad showed up, because otherwise, me, Pete and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravengers." Peter is still upset by the fact his senses didn't alert him about the Nova Corp and they got captured. He was brought out of his thoughts as Quill started talking. "I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't gonna get brought down by some superhuman kid with a bunch of nicknames, a tree and a talking raccoon."

The guard stops them in the middle of the halls. "What's a raccoon?" Peter knew since Rocket was young, he'd never been around other raccoons so he knew why Rocket didn't know what that was, and since they knew each other, he's been calling him Rocket, never just raccoon, but that doesn't stop Quill. "What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid." Peter rolls his eyes knowing that Rocket was most likely smarter than him. "Ain't nothing like me, except me. Tell 'em, kid." Peter looks at them, "he's one of a kind." They're lead down more halls and Peter starts wondering how big the place really is. "So this Orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe." Peter couldn't help but throat chuckle at that since it's mostly true. "What is it?" Quill asks Gamora as if she couldn't kill him, even handcuffed. "I am Groot." Groot replies to Quill, "so what? What's the Orb?" It seemed to Peter like he didn't understand Groot. Gamora finally spoke and says, "I have no words for an honorless theif." To that, Rocket relies with, "Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Gamora looked at him like she didn't know everyone in the universe fears her. "Yeah, we know who you are." Peter just gave up and finally said, "yeah, anyone who's anyone knows who you are, girl." "Yeah, we know who you are." Said Quill and he whispers to Groot, "who is she?" "I am Groot." He replied. "Yeah, you said that." Peter just ended up rolling his eyes as Groot was telling him that she is the daughter of Thanos. "I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronin." Peter's heard stories of Ronin the Acuser, if that's the Ronin she works with, he knew he was in deeper trouble if he finds him or the others.

"I was betraying him. I had plans to sell it to a 3rd party." The guard unlocks the doors and they keep walking. "I am Groot." Groot says asking who it was and Quill starts getting annoyed, "well, that's as interesting as the first 89 times you've told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?" Rocket decided to explain, "we'll, he no talkin' good like me and you. So his vocabulary is listed to "I" and "am" and "Groot"." Peter finished it with, "exclusively in that order." We start walking past lockup, "I'll tell you what, that's gonna get wear real thin, real fast." Peter starts hearing what he thinks is Hooked On A Feeling, one of his favorite song from earth, but maybe he was just getting homesick, until he looks and sees the guard has a Walkman in his hands. Quill sees it and gets angry, "hey. Put that away." He walks into the room and starts yelling that they are his and they belong in impound. Then he gets tased and all they can do is watch as he squirms.

Later, Quill is getting changed into a prisoner outfit as Peter and Rocket get thrown into the room with him. Quill then notices that Rocket has some device attached to him and Peter has some scars on his back that come together in the shape of a spider **(****hink of the back of Amazing Spider-Man suit).** They later meet back up with Groot and Gamora are handed sleeping bags, and they see just how many prisoners are here. One of them start throwing trash as they see Gamora and they all start yelling. "Like we said, she's got a rep." Rocket said as they keep walking. Peter replys with "a lot of the prisoners here undoubtedly have lost families to Ronin and his men. She'll last a day if she's lucky." "But the guards, they'll protect her, right?" Quill asked, Peter doesn't believe how naive this guy is and tells him, "the guards here don't care about us, they're job is to keep us from escaping. They don't care what we do to each other inside." "Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora says as a big prisoner walks up to Quill. "Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town-" he gets interrupted by Groot as he sticks his his fingers up his nose and lifts him into the air. Rocket steps forward to speak, "let's get something clear. This one here's our booty!" Peter decides to step in, "so that means if you wanna get to him, you go through us!" Rocket finishes the threat, "or more accurately, we go through you!" Groot drops him and they continue walking as he starts crying. Quill smiles, "I'm with them."

One of the prisoners, a Mutate, watches Gamora as she goes to her cell.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Okay, and you have chapter 3! Be happy to comment with any requests or just comment and share the story with others**


	4. The Destroyer

**Welcome to The Destroyer. So, I was thinking of Avengers Infinity War and Endgame and I had an idea of a story from it, a What If Thanos wiped out the other half of the Avengers and universe? Tell me if you think I should do it.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

That night, all the inmates are in their cell and Peter just decided it being crowded just to sleep on the ceiling, and he finds it to be more relaxing. Quill doesn't get any sleep and just ends up watching Peter as he sleeps on the ceiling near Groot, until they hear a guard, "take her to the showers. It'll be easier to clean up the blood." Peter hangs upside down from the ceiling as Quill sits up as they hear Gamora screaming and being dragged. "Like I said. Last a day." Quill gets up and wakes up Rocket, "Quill, where you going?" He leaves the cell and follows them, Peter and Rocket decide to make sure he doesn't kill himself.

In the showers, the prisoners hold Gamora back, "Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." "You dare?" The Mutate says as he walks in, "you know who I am, yes?" The prisoners start backing away as Quill, Peter and Rocket reaches the showers, "you're Drax, the Destroyer." "And you know why they call me this." "You slayed dozens of Ronin's minions." Drax starts walking closer to Gamora, "Ronin murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!" Rocket tries to get Peter and Quill to leave, but they don't move. "Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family, I shall kill one of his in return." Gamora takes this opportunity to take the knives from the prisoners and hold them up to their throats. "I am no family to Thanos or Ronin." She drops the knives, "I am your only hope at stopping him." Drax grabs her and throws her against the wall. "Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" Quill takes this time to step in, "hey, hey, hey." Peter and Rocket try stopping him and he doesn't. "You know, if killing Ronin is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." Drax then Asked, "Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Peter didn't understand his whole saving someone who tried killing him, "well, I mean, she wasn't the first woman to try and do that to me." He then shows some scars on his body, "look, this is from a smoking hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." He shows his neck, "right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records, I was trying to get information." Peter rolls his eyes on how stupid this guy is and wonders how he didn't accidentally kill himself. But he can't actually say he did any better after he got his spider shaped scar from a girl. (**You're welcomed to guess who-hint; she was in a Spider-Man video game recently**) "Have you ever seen a A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that...you don't care." He says as he sees Drax getting annoyed. "Here's my point. She betrayed Ronin. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you..." he does the slitting throat expression. "Why would I put by finger on his throat?" Drax asked, "what? Oh, that is a expression, for you slitting his throat." "I wouldn't slit his throat, I'd cut his head clean off." "Its a general expression for you killing someone." He turns to them, "you've seen this before, right?" Peter replied with, "I'm from earth, of course I've seen it," Quill looks to the prisoners, "you've seen this before, right? "Yeah." "Everyone knows it." "No..." "what I'm saying is you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Drax thinks about and let's her go. "I like your knife, I'm keeping it." He leaves. "That was my favorite knife."

They're walking back to the cell as Quill and Gamora are arguing. "Listen! I could care less if you lived or died." Gamora stops walking and faces him, "then why stop the big guy." "Easy. You know where to sell my Orb." "How are we gonna sell it if we and it are in here?" She asked. Quill then looks towards Peter and Rocket, "my friends Rocket and Sticky here have escaped 22 prisons." "Oh we're getting out, then heading straight to Yondu to collect your bounty." Rocket replies and Peter agrees, Quill looks back at Gamora, "how much was your buyer willing to pay you for the Orb?" Gamora thinks for a minute and says the price of the Orb. "4 billion units." "What?" Rocket asked "That much for a ball?" Peter asked, "Holy shit." Replied Quill. "That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronin. If you help me, I'll gladly divide it amongst the 4 of us." "I am Groot." They look and see Groot awake, "the 5 of us." Corrects Rocket. "How is it you're always asleep throughout the danger and wake up just for the money?" Asked Peter. Groot growls at him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Ladies and gentlemen, chapter 4, see you next time.**


	5. Jail Break

**Welcome back, here's chapter 5, Jail Break. Also, I will be asking for help in future chapters from anyone. You'll know when. Enjoy chapter 5.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Peter and Rocket have been up all night planning their escape while Groot just sleep. They're in the middle of getting food when Peter and Rocket decide to share the plan. "If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." Rocket started, "and to do that, we're gonna need a few things." Peter interjected, "the guards wear those security bands to control their ins and outs. We're gonna need one of them." Peter says as Gamora decides to take the job, "leave that to me." Rocket spots someone with a metallic leg, "that guy there, I need his prosthetic leg." "His leg?" Asked Quill. "Yeah, god knows that we don't need the rest of him, he's useless." Peter decides to go with it, not remembering the leg being part of the plan. They reach a table and sit down, "and finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?"

They all sit and look over to the control tower and see it. "Yeah." "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into the watchtower, we're definitely gonna need it." "How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked while Groot starts walking towards the tower. Peter looks for Groot and can't find him until he turns to the tower and sees Drax, Rocket doesn't notice and continues. "Well, supposably, these bald-bodies find you attractive. So maybe you can work out some kind of trade." "You're kidding." "No, I really heard they find you attractive." Peter interjects, "uhh...Rocket-?" "Give me a minute, kid." "Look, it's 20ft up in the air and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded oart of the prison." Comments Quill. Peter sees Groot reaching for the battery. "It's impossible to get up there without getting seen." "We have one plan and it requires that fricken' quarnyx battery, so figure it out!" Argues Rocket. Peter tries warning them what Groot is doing, "Rocket-." "Almost done, kid, hang on. Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now, this is important." Groot starts reaching for the battery, Peter looks away as he knows what's about to happen. "Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode." Groot grabs the battery, "once we have it, we gotta move quickly. So you're gonna wanna get that last." Groot pulls the battery out. The prison goes into emergency mode. "Tried to warn ya." Peter says as Rocket and the others look to see Groot with the battery.

"Or we can just get it first and improvise." Rocket says, "I'll get the armband." Gamora says and Quill decides to go for the leg** (you get it?)** Rocket gets annoyed at Groot. Drones fly in and surround Groot. "Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire." Groot starts getting angry "I am **GROOT**!" The drones open fire on him and he starts fighting them off, Peter really wishes that they didn't take his web-shooters so he could help and fight head on. Rocket crawls and climbs up Groot, "you idiot! How we supposed to fight these things without our stuff?" Peter looks and sees a drone ready to fire, he runs and leaps up and tackles the drone. Drax sees guards with guns walking in, "the animal is in control. Fire on my command!" Drax runs at them and kicks one of them, throws the other into the wall, and he headbutts the last one. More come in and punch him and it does nothing. He takes him and throws him on the ground and takes a gun "creepy little beast!" Rocket turns to him and Drax tosses him the gun, Rocket catches it and smiles, "oh...yeah." He lets it all out and shoots everywhere, nearly hitting Peter a few times. "Hey, whatcha where you're shooting!" Gamora comes back with a armband "Rocket!" Rocket sees her and she tosses it to him. "Move to the watchtower." They start making their way to the tower, while Rocket is making the device. Peter makes it to underneath the tower and leaps up and sticks underneath as he sees a drone come up to him and Quill. Drax leaps up and destroys the drone. "You! Man who was lain with an A'askavariian!" "It was one time, man."

They make their way up and Rocket gets the doors open. Groot takes the man inside and throws him out, Gamora notices Drax. "Spare me your foul gaze, woman." "Why is this one here?" Peter was wondering the same, Quill answers. "I promised him he could kill your boss. And I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound wack-jobs who will kill me if I don't." He hands Rocket the leg. "Here you go." Rocket sees the leg. "Oh, I was kidding about the leg. I only needed these things." Quill gets confused, "what?" "I thought it'd be funny. Was it Funny? I mean, what did he look like hopping around?" Peter chuckled thinking about it, wondering how he missed Rocket's twisted humor. "I had to transfer the guy 30,000 units!" Rocket laughs at that and Rocket and Peter start getting to work. Drax asks, "how are we gonna leave?" A drone flies up and starts shooting at them and can't get through the glass. "Well, he's got a plan. Or is that another thing you guys made up?" "We have a plan! We have a plan!" Rocket and Peter say as they work. "Cease your yammering and relive us from this irksome confinement." Drax comments. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Quill says. "Do not ever call me a thesaurus." "It was just a metaphor, man." Peter decides to help him, "his people are completely literal, man. Metaphors will go right over his head." "Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I'd catch it." Drax says as Peter ends up rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna die, surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy."

Guards come up to the watchtower and they're holding rockets. "Those are some big guns." Quill says as they start firing. "Rodent, arachnid, we are ready for your plan." "Give us a second!" They keep working and start picking up the pace. They keep shooting more rockets at them. "I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh is quite delicious." Drax says and it makes Rocket more tense, "Not helping!" Both Peter and Rocket yell as they continue to work as they get ready to shoot them again and the tower can't take another hit. Peter and Rocket finish just in time and the guards all begin to float. Peter and Rocket calm down knowing their plan worked, "they turned off the artificial gravity everywhere but in here." Gamora comments as Peter gets in control of the drones and Rocket dislocates the tower form the rest of the prison. They start piloting the drones and they start their escape. After getting through the locked doors and the halls, the drones start falling off and they crash. Rocket closes the doors so they can't follow them. "That was a pretty good plan." Quill says. Peter kicks and breaks the window and they make their way out.

They make it to impound and start looking for their stuff. Quill looks out the window and spots his ship, "Yeah, there's my ship. It's the Milano. The orange and blue one in the corner." Peter retrieved his watches, web shooters and clothes. "They crumpled my pants into a ball. That's rude. They folded yours, Peter." He complains as they escape. Quill goes over to the other and finds his things. He takes it and searches through it

finds the Orb. "The Orbs there. Let's go." Gamora says and Quill starts getting angry. "Wait, wait, wait. That bastard didn't put it back." "Put What back?" Quill takes his cloths and hands the other stuff to Gamora. "Here, get them to the ship, and I'll be back. Just keep the Milano close by. Go!" He runs off.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**And chapter 5 completed, see you next time.**


	6. Getting Knowhere

**Welcome to chapter 6, Getting Knowhere. **

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

They fly the Milano out and park and wait for Quill. "How's he gonna get to us?" Peter asks. "He declined to share that information with me." Gamora says. "Well, screw this then. I ain't waiting for some humie with a death wish." Rocket says. You've got the Orb, right?" Peter asks. "Yes." Says Gamora as she looks in the bag and sees he took it

Inside the Kyln, Peter takes out the Orb from his pocket and keeps making is way though the halls and finds the guard with the Walkman and knocks him out.

Outside, they're still waiting and Rocket is getting impatient. "If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits." "No! We're not leaving without the Orb." Gamora says as Drax looks out the window and sees Quill making his way to the ship. "Behold." He says and they all see him making his way to them. They open the hatch and he flies in. "This one shows spirit. He shall be a keen ally in the battle against Ronin. Companion, what were you retrieving?" Drax asks as Quill hands him the Walkman and walks off. "You're an imbecile."

They start heading to Gamora's buyer and Peter and Rocket are passing the time by fixing their stuff. "Yo! Ranger Rick and apprentice, what are you two doing? You can't go tearing apart my ship without asking me!" Quill starts complaining, "see, what is this?" "Don't touch that, it's a bomb." Rocket says. "A bomb? And you keep it lying around?" "I told him it wasn't a good idea." Peter says. "I was gonna put it in a box." Rocket says trying to ease them. "What do you think a box is gonna do?" Peter asks, "Yeah, what's a box gonna do?" Quill says agreeing with Peter. Rocket opens a drawer and finds a gift. "How about this box?" "Hey!" Quill hits it out of his hand and closes the drawer. "Why? What is it?" Rocket asks. "Shut up." Quill says ending the conversation. Quill looks to something Peter is working on. "And what's that one?"

"That's for when things get really hardcore." Replies Rocket. "Or if you wanna blow up moons." He finishes. "It's not for blowing up moons, it's just to fix the energy core in the Iron-Spider. Those guys were careless with my stuff. I'm pretty sure I saw one of the others guards wearing it." Peter says explaining. "Although, if I wanted to, the power source could be used to blow up moons." "Nobodies blowing up moons." Gamora says. "You just wanna suck the fun out of everything." Complained Rocket. "So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Quill says walking back to the main part of the ship. "We're heading in the right direction. For now." Gamora says holding the Orb. "If we're gonna work together, you might try trusting me a little." Quill says. "And how much do you trust me?" Gamora asks. "I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what exactly this was." He took the Orb. "If I had to guess, it's some kind of super weapon if Ronin the Accuser wants it." Peter says, fixing the last of the Iron-Spider. "I don't know what it is." Gamora says and they all come back to the main room. "If its a weapon, we should use it showing Ronin." Drax says taking the Orb.

"Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all." Gamora yells.

"Or just you, murdereous." Drax yells back.

"I let you live once, princess." Gamora says.

"I'm not a princess!" Drax yells.

"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship." Quill interject before they start fighting. "We're stuck together until we get the money." "I have no interest in money." Drax says, passing the Orb back to Quill and leaves. "Great. That means more money for the three of us." Peter clears his throat and nods towards Groot. "For the five of us. Partners." "We have a agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you." Gamora says. "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy." She walks off. "She has no idea. If I had a black light, it'd look like a Jackson Pollock painting." Quill says smiling. "You've got issues, man." Peter says disgusted to what he was implying.

After flying blindly with Gamora not trusting any of them, they come across the location. "Heads up! We're inbound." Rocket Shiite as we look and see something. The others come up and join them and see it. "Woah." Quill says as they all see a giant metallic head in the distance. "What is that?" Asked Drax. "It's called Knowhere." Gamora answers. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary heading in, guys. There are no regulations whatsoever here." They enter Knowhere, a mining colony. They land and start making their way to the buyer. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter in the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work suitable only for outlaws." Gamora explains what Knowhere is. "Well, I come from a planet of outlaws." Quill says, "Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos." He says finishing, Peter compliments his names with, "how long have you been away from earth?" He asks since he never heard any of the names before. "Sounds like a place I would like to visit." Drax says as the continued walking. "Yeah, you'd probably enjoy it." Peter says. A group of kids runs up to them all, "watch your wallets." Quill says as they ask if they can spare any units. Peter hanged back with Groot as he gives one of the children a flower from himself as the child smiles and takes it. Peter knew that Groot was a gentle giant, even after everything and he couldn't tell if he was just that kind or stupid. He decides to go with too kind. "Your buyers in there?" Rocket asks as they reach the location. "We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora says. "This is no respectable establishment." Drax says

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Peter asks.

They later find a place to drink and watch some betting games. Everyone cheering as everyone is drinking with Peter deciding to work more on a new accessory to the Iron-Spider he calls IKM or "Instant Kill Mode." As he works he beers them cheering from the table as a Drax yells, "My Orlonin has won, as I win at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies!" He says and Peter can tell he's completely waisted and if he was human, he'd be down on the ground. He then hears Rocket comment on what he said, "that is first thing you've said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Peter laughs at that, knowing how true it was. He decides to drown them all out by placing his glasses on and blasting his own music until he looks up and sees they're fighting each other. He sees Drax beating up Groot and Rocket pulls out his riffle. Gamora pulls Drax away, Peter runs in as Rocket gets ready to fire. "Woah, Rocket, man, what's gotten into you?!" Peter asks "This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax yells. "That is true!" Rocket says and Peter agreed with that. "He has no respect!" Drax then yells again. Rocket then says, "that is also true!" And again, Peter slightly agrees but he's trying to calm everyone down, not pick sides.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" Peter understood that lost of people laughed at them in the past. "Rocket, you're drunk, okay? Nobody's laughing at you." Peter says trying to calm him down before he goes blazing everything. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does!" Rocket yells, "Well I didn't ask to get made!" He continues, "We didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together over and over and turned into some...freaks!" Peter was surprised on how he talks about their time being experimented on since they rarely talk about it anymore. Especially to others. "Rocket, nobody thinks we're freaks." Peter says trying to get him to stop before he does something. "He called me vermin! She called me rodent!" He yells back and raises his riffle again. "Let's see if you can laugh when I blow a dozen holes in your head!" Peter tries lowering the riffle. "4 billion units! Rocket!" Quill yells. "Rocket, soak it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." Rocket slowly lowers his riffle. "Fine. But I can't promise that when this is all over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks." Rocket says sadly and Peter is relieved. "See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" Quill says, what he doesn't know that the reason Rocket, Peter, and Groot don't trust people so easily is beause the last person they trusted clawed Peter's back and ran off with their money from a bounty. As an bonus, it was Peter who vouched for her by saying she wouldn't do anything like that, and having somebody around his age was nice. Then they all got stabbed in the back. "We have traveled halfwa cross the quadrant. And Ronin is no closer to being dead." Drax says angrily as he walks off. "Should we go after him? Peter asks. "Let him go, we don't need him." Gamora says.

Finally, somebody exits the place and sees Gamora. "Malady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master." They follow her inside and see a lot of valuable things and some living creatures. "Well, this isn't creepy at all." Peter says and Rocket nods in agreement. "We House the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." They walk past a dog in a cage and Rocket growls at itas they keep walking. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector." She says and Tivan turns to look at us. "Oh, my dear Gamora." He says, "how wonderful to meet in the flesh." "Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan." Gamora says. "We have what we discussed." Tivan looks towards Groot. "What is that thing there?" He asks, Peter and Rocket look at Groot. "I am Groot." He says. Tivan walks up to him, "I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir...you must allow me to pay you now so I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." He says and Peter and Rocket look like this guy is crazy. "I am Groot." Groot replies and actually agrees. "Why?" Peter asks. "So he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket finishes. "That your pet?" Tivan asks looking to Rocket. "His what?!" Rocket asks getting angry again. "Tivan. We have been halfway across the galaxy, retrieving this Orb." Gamora says. "Very we'll them, let's see what you've brought." He says and Quill pulls out the Orb and drops it. Peter quickly catches it and hands it to Tivan.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	7. Infinity Stones

**I just wanna thank you all for your support and for actually reading my story. If you have any recommendations, don't hesitate to tell me. I enjoy looking over some ideas with my story.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Now they're all standing around a table and watch as a device is opening the Orb. "Oh, my new friends." Tivan starts off. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities." He pushes a button and a holographic projection surrounds them. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings with extraordinary strength. Observe." He shows them a projection of a celestial using their stone and he destroys the entire planet. "These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." Peter has his jaw on the floor in shock of seeing that. "There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Quill says and Peter isn't too far behind him. "Once, for a moment, a Group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." Tivan says.

"Well, goodbye sleep. It was nice knowing you." Peter says watching them turn into dust. The Orb finally finishes opening and they see the stone. "Beautiful. Beyond compare" Tivan says looking at it. "Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Rocket said, having enough of the history lesson. Tivan shuts the projection down, "how would you like to get paid?" Tivan asks. "What do you think, fancy man? Units." Rocket says. Peter then keeps looking around the whole collection and sees some Dark Elves, a Chitauri, a few others when his spider senses go off. He turns and sees Tivan's servant going for the stone. "Carina. Stand back." Tivan says, Carina doesn't listen. "I will no longer be your slave!" She reaches for the stone, Peter activates his web shooters and aims to stop her, but was seconds too late as she grabs it and his webbing disintegrated and blasts start flying everywhere. Groot runs by and grabs Rocket and Peter and runs away. Carina starts turning to ashes and screams. She explodes and a giant energy serge leaves her and destroys everything in The Collector's well...collection. Groot crashes through the glass door and leaps before the explosion reached them and they fall to the ground.

They get up as the dog runs off and the others come out. "How could I think that Tivan could contain whatever was inside the Orb?" Gamora asks with the Orb in her hand. "What do you still have it for?!" Rocket asks. "What were we gonna do, leave it in there?" Quill asks. "I cannot believe you had that in your purse!" Peter yells as he reaches them. "It's not a purse, it's a knapsack." Quill says back. "Yeah, you haven't been to earth in a long time." Peter says. "We have to get this to the Nova Corp. They might have a way to contain it." Gamora says. "Are you crazy? We're wanted by the Nova Corp, just give it to Ronin!" Rocket says. "So he can destroy the galaxy with it?" Quill asks. "What are you some saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why do you wanna save it?" Rocket asks. "Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Quill yells. "Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronin's hands. We have to get back to your ship, and deliver it to Nova." Gamora says, "right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not gonna arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." Quill says. "I think it's a good counterpoint between your good points." He says. "You're despicable." Gamora says. "Dishonorable. Faithless!" Peter's spider senses start tingling again as he turns around and sees several spaceships and Drax yelling. "Finally! I shall have my revenge!" Drax yells. "You called Ronin?" Peter asked. They hear someone yelling for Quill and they look and see Yondu Udanta. Peter activated his Stealth-Spider and vanishes, Quill, Rocket and Gamora runs towards some of the ships and take off. Ronin exits the ship and sees Drax. "Ronin the Accuser." "You're the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan's asked looking at Drax. "You killed my wife. You killed my daughter." The others step into the ships. Groot tried coming with. "I told you, you can't fit. Wait here with Peter, I'll be back." Rocket said taking off. Nebula notices the ships. "It's Gamora, she's escaping with the Orb!" They start leaving, Drax starts fighting Ronin.

In the air, they start shooting Gamora's pod and she tries to loose them. On the ground, Drax is fighting Ronin and is loosing. Peter watches the fight from a distance not stupid enough to get into the middle of the fight and he watch the fight above him. "Rocket, keep them off Gamora until she can get to the Milano." Quill says. "How? We've got no weaponry on these things." Rocket says. "Rocket, those pods are industrial grade," Peter says, "they're nearly indestructible." Rocket laughs at that. "Not against necroblasts they're not." He says. Peter smiles, "that's not what I'm saying." He says and Rocket starts to understand him. "Ohh." He ramms the ship onto some of Ronin's ships, destroying them. "Nice call, kid." Rocket says smiling. Another ship comes at him, Rocket flies straight though it. Gamora's pod starts getting damaged. "Quill, I can't make it to the Milano. I have to head out." She starts flying out into space. "Are you crazy? Those pods can't survive the vacuum of space!" Peter yells. They follow her out into space. "You are a disappointment, sister." Nablus days as she gets a lock on her. "Nebula, if Ronin gets the stone, he will kill all of us." Gamora pleads to her sister. "Not everyone. You'll already be dead." Nebula says shooting her and her pod gets destroyed. Peter watches the explosion from the ground and deactivates the Stealth-Spider suit since they're all dead or gone now.

Nebula retrieves the Orb and takes off. Ronin takes a beaten Drax and throws him into the brain fluid to drown. Peter watches as he leaves and tries leaving but something inside of him isn't letting him. He gets angry at himself as he activated the Iron-Spider suit and leaps into the brain fluid. He uses the repulsors and goes after Drax and grabs onto him and immediately gets grabbed by tree vines, and he holds onto Drax as he gets pulled out by Groot. Peter retracts his mask and tries to find a pulse. "He's not breathing, Groot." Peter says terrified. "I am Groot." He says. "Stand back?" Peter asks and does so. Groot uses his finger and stabs Drax and he starts coughing up the brain fluid. Peter holds back the want to vomit from seeing that. They look and see a pod coming down and crashes. Rocket exits the pod mumbling to himself. "Quill just got himself captured! None of this would've happened if you didn't try to single handily take on a freakin' army!" Rocket says angry at Drax. "You're right. All of this anger...is just to cover the loss..." Peter looks at him sadly as Groot comforts him. "Oh, boo-hoo, my wife and child are dead." Rocket says mockingly. Groot gasps at him and Peter looks shocked. "Oh, I don't care if it's mean. Everyone's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way." He says. "Come on, guys. Ronin has the stone. The only chance we have is getting to the other side of the galaxy and maybe, just maybe we'll be able to live full lives before that whack job ever gets there." Rocket says to Peter and Groot. "I am Groot." He says. "'Save them'? How?" Peter asks. "I am Groot." He says, "I know they're the only friends we've ever had. But they're an army of Ravengers around them and they're only 3 of us." Rocket says. Drax stands up. "Four." He says and they all look at Rocket. Rocket gets angry and starts kicking dirt. "You're. Making. Me. Beat. Up. Grass!" He yells. "Okay, anyone have a plan?" He asks "if I'm gonna die, we might as well have a plan." "I have some ideas." Peter says smiling.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Cliffhangers, gotta love them. See you next time.**


	8. Losers

**Welcome back.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Their just outside Knowhere and are shooting at the lead ship. Peter is on top of the ship using his metallic arms to stay attached holding a gigantic weapon. "Attention, idiots." Rocket says "the child on top of this craft is holding a hadron enforcer." "A weapon of my own design." Peter cuts him off. "If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one." Rocket continues. "We're giving you to the count of 5. 5, 4, 3-" "Rocket, it's me, for God's sake don't fire, we're fine!" They hearQuill say through the speakers. "Oh, hey Quill. What's going on?" Rocket asks. Peter just rolls his eyes and puts his weapon away for another day.

Inside the ship they tell them they made a deal with the Ravengers to help stop Ronin and they get the stone. "You call that figured out?! Rocket yells, "we're gonna rob the guys that just beat us senseless?" Peter asks. "Oh, you wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Quill argues back. "We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over." Rocket says

"And how on earth were they gonna do that when you gave them to the count of 5?" He yells. "Well, we didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically." Rocket says. "I am Groot." Groot replies, "they are ungrateful." Rocket says. "What's important now is we use the Ravengers army to help us stop Ronin." Gamora interjects.

"So we can give the stone to Yondu who's gonna sell it to somebody even worse?" Peter asks.

"We'll figure out that part later." Quill says.

"We have to stop Ronin." Gamora says.

"How?" Rocket asks. "I have a plan." Quill says, "you have a plan?" Peter asks, not believing him, "yes." Quill says. "First off, you're copying me for when I says "I have a plan"." Rocket says. "No I'm not. People say it all the time, it's not a unique thing to say." He says. "And I don't think he believes you have a plan. Neither do I." Peter says. "I have...part of a plan." Quill says. "What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asks. "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora says. "I just saved Quill." Drax says angry. "We just established that blowing the ship I'm on isn't saving me." Quill says. "When did we discuss that?" Drax asks, "LIKE 3 SECONDS AGO!" Peter says getting frustrated with this guy. "I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on something else." Drax says calmly. Everyone rolls their eyes at him, beside Groot. "She's right. You don't get a opinion." Rocket says.

"What percentage?" He asks Quill. "I don't know, 12%." Quill answers. "12%?" Peter asks. Rocket bursts laughing. "That's a fake laugh." Quill says, "it's real!" Rocket says. "Totally fake." Quill says. "That is the most real, authentic laugh I've ever done because that is not a plan." Rocket says. "It's barley a concept." Gamora whispers. "You're taking their side?" Quill asks. "I am Groot." Groot says. "So What If it's better than 10%? What's that have to do with anything?" Peter asks. "Thank you, Groot. See? Groot is the only one of you who understands." He says as Groot starts eating his own elbow. Quill looks away annoyed. "Guys, Yondu is going to be here in 3 seconds waiting to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around us and you wanna know what I see?" They all look at him. "Losers. And I mean, like, people who has lost stuff. And we have, man. We have. All of us. Our homes. Families. Normal lives. And usually life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today it's giving us something. Today, it's giving us a chance." "To do what?" Peter asks. "To give a shit. For once. Not run away." Quill answers.

"I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronin wipes out billions of innocent people." He finishes. "Quill, stopping Ronin, it's impossible." Rocket says. "You're asking us to die." Peter finishes. "Yeah, maybe I am." He says looking away. "Quill. I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die amongst my friends." She says standing up. "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Drax says smiling. "I am Groot." Groot stands up. He looks towards them. Peter sighs "Well, my uncle always used to tell me "with great power, comes great responsibility." Maybe it's time I took those words to use." He stands up and they all look at Rocket. "Ah, what the hell? It's not like I have a long lifespan anyhow." He says and stands on the box. "There, now I'm standing. You all happy? A bunch of jack asses standing in a circle." Peter chuckles knowing he means well.

They gather up a plan and gather the army. "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora starts off. "All Ronin has to do is touch the stone to the planets surface and then zap. All the plants, animals, Nova Corp." Quill says, "everything will die." Gamora finishes. "So Ronin doesn't make it to the planets surface." Quill says. Rocket gets his weapon powered up and ready. Peter gets his black and red suit on ready to go. "Rocket and Peter will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft followed by Yondu's will enter." Quill explains the plan to them. "Won't there be a 100 Sakaraain soldiers inside?" A Ravenger asks. "I think of them as paper people." Drax says. "Once they know we're on board, Ronin will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora says explaining her role in the plan. "We'll make it to the flight deck and I'll use the hadron enforcer to kill Ronin." Quill says. "Once Ronin is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it." Gamora says. "Remember, you touch the stone, you're good as dead." Peter says. "I'll contact one of the Nova Corp officers who arrested us. Hopefully they'll believe we're here to help." Quill says, "There's one more thing we need to complete the plan. That guys eye!" He points to somebody with a robot eye. "No. We do not need that guys eye." Peter says knowing what he's doing. "No, seriously, I need it...it's...it's important..." he said trying not to laugh.

They're all geared up and are heading to the ships. Drax is walking still with no shirt, Gamora changed into a new suit, Quill replaced his damaged equipment, Peter has upgraded his suit, Rocket is holding his blaster over his shoulder. They make it to the hanger. "Let's go get 'em, boys!" They hear Yondu shout. They release from the ship and all fly off. "This is a terrible plan." Gamora says on the Milano. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to die among friends." Quill says as they fly into battle.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	9. Guardians

**We have reached the end of Guardians of the Galaxy. I never thought I'd actually make it this far.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The fleet reaches Ronin's ship as it enters the atmosphere. "Fire!" Yondu shouts. Two gigantic ships shoot at his ship creating an energy smokescreen. "Cover it down. Submerge!" They start flying underneath the ship. "Rocket, Peter, hurry!" Quill shouts. Rocket flies the ship to the back of the ship with two other Ravengers and they all start shooting the back of the ship. Ronin's ship starts dropping thousands of ships and they start attacking. The ship starts moving faster. "Come on!" Peter yells as he keeps shooting the ship. The hull finally gives way and blows. "Quill, Yondu, now!" Peter yells. They start making their way up and Yondu's ship got hit and he starts going down.

"There's too many of them, guys. We'll never make it up there." Gamora Says as the ships keep firing. They all start getting destroyed as they see the Nova Corp come in. "Peter Quill, this is Danarian Saw of the Nova Corp. For the record, I advised against trusting you here." He says. "They got my dick message." Quill says smiling. "Prove me wrong." Saw says. Quill flies the ship inside the hole and thy crash as they shoot all the men inside. Drax is cheering as they shoot and finally stop. "We're just like Kevin Bacon." Gamora says.

Outside, as the ship keeps approaching the surface, they all hear Nova Prime speaking. "All pilots, lock on and form a blockade. The Dark Asther must not reach the ground!" The Nova pilots all start coming together creating a force field that stops the ship from moving.

Inside the ship, they enter a hall complete darkness. "I can barley see in here." Drax comments. Groot raises his hand and let's out thousands of small lighten up flowers. They all look amazed. "When did you learn to do that?" Drax asks. "I'm pretty sure that the answer to that is, "I am Groot."" Quill says as they continue walking. "The flight deck is 300 meters this way." Gamora says as they keep walking. Nebula leaps down in front of them. "Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. Stupid, traderle-" she gets cut off as Drax shoots her with the hadron enforcer. They all look at him. "Nobody talks to my friends like that." He comments.

Outside all of the ships start diving down on the city. "Saw, they're attacking the city. Should we break formation?" A pilot asks. "No, hold your position." He answers as more and more ships come crashing down on the city. As another one heads for a mother and her daughter, a blast comes in and destroys it. "Keep Ronin up there, Saw." Peter says, "we'll take care of the people down here." Rocket says. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from an arachnid and a hamster." Saw comments. Peter and Rocket pilot the ship against the water. "Everyone, shoot them before ghey have a chance to get to the ground." Rocket orders the Ravengers. As they keep firing they see Ronin using the power stone to destroy Park of the Nova fleet. More of the ships come flying down and aim for the Ravengers. The rest of the Nova fleet is failing to hold the ship back. "Parker! Rocket!" Saw shouts as the ship starts crushing him. "Hold on, Saw. Just a little-" Rocket doesn't finish as the rest of the fleet fails to hold his ship back and they all explode. They watch completely in shock. Peter finally breaks from his trance. "Quill, you gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated, but were failing to hold the rest of the army off out here." Peter says. "Gamora still hasn't open the doors." He says back and it sounds like he's fighting.

Quill and the others finally reach Ronin and use the enforcer on him. It explodes and dust consumes everything. "You did it!" Drax cheers and they see Ronin rise up from the ashes. Ronin uses the stone and shoots them all backwards. Drax gets back up and charges at him. Ronin grabs him and holds him up. "I misspoke. I do remember killing your family, their screams were pitiful as I..." Ronin starts monologuing as they see a ship coming in and they see Peter and Rocket screaming as they come crashing in, taking Ronin down.

The entire ship starts crashing down. Peter tries dragging Rocket and notices his leg got cut in the crash, pulling him out of the ship. Quill comes up and helps him down seeing Peter injured leg. Gamora drags Drax back and they all come together. Peter sits down and covers his cut with his webbing. Afterwards, he holds onto Rocket and doesn't let go. They all sit as the ship comes down. Groot starts stretching himself out and creates a shield around them all. Peter realizes what he's doing and Rocket wakes up and sees him. Groot finishes the shield and releases a few of the lights. Peter and Rocket go up to Groot's face. "No, Groot. You can't. You'll die." Peter says breaking down. "Why are you doing this?" Rocket asks. "Why...?" Peter asks, completely broken. Groot wipes their tears and has them face him. "We...are...Groot." Groot says smiling. Peter smiles at him while crying. "Yeah, Groot. We're family." Darkness consumes them all as the ship hits the ground.

They all wake up hearing "Ooh, child" playing from Peter's player on the ship parts. The team gets up and they see Rocket and Peter kneeling on the ground sorrowing the loss of their friend. "I called him an idiot." Rocket says sadly, commenting on what he said as they sat on the very planet that started all of this. They sit there as Peter's spider senses go off on him. He turns and sees Ronin walking away unharmed. He taps Rocket and he sees him. "You killed Groot!" They charge at him and Ronin shoots them backwards. "Behold! Your Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought?" He starts his monologue as Peter and Rocket start fixing the hadron enforcer. "Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, your time has come to rejoice and renounce your poultry gods. You're salvation is at hand." He lifts the hammer**(or whatever his weapons called) **with the stone, and gets ready to slam it when... "ooh, child, things gonna get easier, things are gonna get brighter." They look and see Quill singing Ooh, child. "What are you doing?" Ronin asks confused. "Dance off, bro. Me and you." He says. He stops and raises his hand, "Gamora," she looks confused. "Subtle. Bring it back." "What are you doing?!" Ronin asked impatiently.

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." He says, Ronin heard whirring and turns and sees Peter holding the hadron enforcer and Rocket attaching a final wire and it blasts a missile and hits the stick holding the stone and destroys it. Quill leaps after the stone, Gamora screams as he and Ronin reach out to grab it. Quill grabs it and a could of energy surrounds them all. Gamora makes her way towards Quill as he starts breaking apart. "Peter! Take my hand!" She screams and he turns to face her. He slowly holds his hand out and she takes it and the energy starts flowing through her. Drax comes in next and grabs Quill's shoulder. Rocket makes his way up and grabs Drax's hand. Peter starts making his way up and starts using his webs to pull him towards them. He slowly places his hand on Rocket and the power flows through them all. They all start holding in the energy as Ronin looks at them. "You're immortal? How?!" He askes confused. "You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Quill says. He opens his hand and starts shooting energy off at Ronin. He starts evaporating and explodes.

Gamora places the stone in an sphere and the flow stops. As the Ravengers approach and start talking to Quill, Peter and Rocket go back to mourning their lost friend. Drax walks up to them and tries comforting them. Peter and Rocket are confused at what he's doing and just roll with it. They decided to keep a piece of Groot with them.

Nova Prime, they're leaning something about Quill. "Why would you know this?" He asks. "When we arrested you, we found an anomaly in your system so we decided get it checked out." The offer says. "I'm not Terran?" He asks. "Your mother is human, but your father...he's something very ancient we have never seen before." Nova Prime answers. "That could explain how you held the stone without going full on Raiders of the Lost Ark." Peter says still holding the part of Groot he and Rocket planted. Quill laughs at that. "I think we're gonna get along just fine from now on, kid." Quill says looking at him. "On behalf of the Nova Corp, we like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar." They all smile as she continues, "If you'll follow Denarian Dey, he has sometf or you to see." They start following him. "I guess this means you'll be able to rest easier knowing you were able to avenge your wife and daughter." Peter says smiling at Drax. "Yes, but Ronin was just a pawn. It's really Thanos I have to kill." Drax says. Peter has his doubts on if they ever have to, they'd be able to stop the Mad Titan and hope they never come across him. **(Hehehehe)**

They follow him to a landing bay. "We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible." They look and see the Milano and it looks brand new. "Also salvaged as much as we could." Dey says. They're all speechless. "I have a family. They're alive because of what you did." Peter smiles sadly remembering his family he left behind on earth. "Your criminal histories have also been cleared. But I recommend to not start any new ones in the future." He warns them. "Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belonged to someone else?" Rocket asks. Peter rolls his eyes knowing he was gonna ask that. "You will be arrested, obviously, Rocket." Peter says. "But what if I wanted it more than the other person?" He asks Peter. "Get on the ship." Peter says pushing him towards the ship. "What? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" He asks. "What if someone does something irksome and I remove his thorax?" Drax asks. "That's murderer. The worst crime of all. Also illegal." Dey says. Drax is happy with that and walks to the ship. "Don't worry, Dey. I'll keep them in check." Quill says watching the, enter the ship. "You?" He asks doubtful. "Yeah." Quill says.

Later on the ship, Peter finds they replaced his watches and they still contain his suits. He opens the watch part and still sees a picture of him and his parents he placed on the inside of the watch so he could have it on him at all times. He then starts hearing "Ain't no Mountain High Enough", his aunt May's favorite song. He enters the front of the ship and sees them all. He looks over to Rocket and sees Groot waking up and he and Rocket smile at him. "So, What should we do? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Quill asks them. "We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Gamora says. "A bit of both." Quill says smiling and they blast off.

Later on their trip baby Groot starts dancing and Peter watches and smiles at every time Drax watches him, he stops like a game of Freeze Dance. **(Old game, but Peter was taken at the highlight time of that game)**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Okay, that is the end of Guardians of the Galaxy vol. l now, up next is obviously GOTG vol. 2, and in this movie the team splits up. I'm allowing you guys to vote if Peter goes with either Drax, Gamora and Quill with his father or stay on the Milano with Rocket and baby Groot. **

**Until next time**


	10. Vol ll

**Welcome back and to the second installment of the Space Avengers. Thank you, ScreenJunkie for the name.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**1 year after they saved the galaxy.**

The Sovereign. The Guardians were all hired to stop a creature from feasting on their powerful batteries. Quill gets something on his scanner. "Show time, A-holes." Quill says. "It'll be there any minute." "Which will be its loss." Gamora says. She pulls out a gigantic gun. "I thought your thing was a sword." Quill says. "We we're hired to stop a inner dimensional traveling beast from resting on these batteries and I'm gonna do it with a sword?" She asked. "It's just guns were my thing and swords were yours. I guess we're both doing guns, I just didn't know that." Quill says. "Drax, why aren't you wearing one of Rocket and Peter's aero rigs?" Gamora asked him. "It hurts." He says. "It hurts?" Peter asked, getting his Iron-Spider suit repulsers ready. "I have sensitive nipples." Drax says. Rocket bursts out laughing. "'My nipples hurt, oh goodness me.'" He keeps laughing. "What about him? What's he doing?" Drax asks as Rocket is working on the stereo. "I'm finishing this so we can listen to tunes while we work." Rocket says. "Why is that your priority?" Peter asks. "Blame Quill, kid. He's the one who loves music so much." Rocket says. "No, I agree with Drax and Pete on this one, that's hardly a priority." Quill says. "Oh, okay, sure Quill." Rocket says winking. "No, seriously, I side with them." He says. "No, I understand that, you're being serious right now." Rocket says. "We can see you winking, man." Peter says. "Damn, I'm using my wrong eye?" Rocket asks. Baby Groot comes running in chasing some creatures. "I am Groot." He says. "They were not looking at you funny, Groot." Peter says. They sky splits open and they see the octopus like creature. "Oh, that's intense." Rocket says. It crashes down and they all run at it. In the mean time. Groot is finishing up the speakers and they start playing Mr. Blue Skies. Groot starts dancing around to the music. Peter gets thrown off it's tentacle and starts blasting at it with his repulsers. He looks down and sees him. "Groot-" he doesn't get to finish as Quill flies in and hits him backwards while he was distracted. Groot keeps dancing and Gamora keeps shooting at it. "Groot, get out of the way. You're gonna get hurt." She says and he just waves at her. "Hi." She says. Groot keeps dancing until Drax gets thrown next to him and he freezes. As soon as Drax leaves, he starts dancing again. He sees a fly-like creature and eats it. Rocket flies up to him. "No, no. Spit it out. Come on." He says as he gets it out. "Disgusting." Rocket says as he rejoins the fight. Groot keeps on dancing and chases after the creatures that looked at him funny. He gets back near the speakers and Drax comes crashing on them. He gets back up and looks back at the creature. "The beast is too thick to be pierced from the outside, I must cut it from within." Drax says and charges. "Wait a minute. Drax!" Gamora says as he leaps into it's mouth. "What is he doing?" Peter asks completely confused. "He says it's to thick from the outside-" Gamora says until Quill cuts her off.

"That doesn't make sense." Quill says

"I tried telling him that." She says

"The thickness is the same inside than the outside." He says

"I realize that." She says angered.

Inside the beast, Drax is trying to cut it and nothing's working. Peter then sees something. "Guys, it has a cut on its neck." They all notice it. "Rocket, get it to look up!" Quill says as they fly off and start shooting at it. Gamora tried getting a shot and can't shoot as the gun is jammed. She drops it and pulls her sword out. She leaps up it and slices it's throat open and it dies. Drax starts crawling out of it's chest. "Yes!" He cheers. "I have single handily vanquished the beast!" He says. Groot throws a pebble at his head. "What?" He asked. In the morning, they all take off their packs and Peter retracts his suit. "What are they called again?" Drax asks. "Amulax batteries." Quill says. "Harbulary batteries." Drax says. "That's nothing like what he just said." Peter says. "But they're worth billions on the market. Which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them." Quill says. "Careful what you say around these people. They're easily offended. The price for transgression is death." He finishes.

They talk with the High Priestest Ayesha and through some strange flirting with her from Quill, if you can call it that. Gamora interrupts. "Your people offer something in exchange for our services. Bring it and we'll be on our way." She says. Some of her people bring in a hooded figure. They remove the hood and see Nebula. "Family reunion, yay." Peter says quietly, uncomfortable. "I understand she is your sister." Ayesha says. "She is no worth to me more than the bounty do to her on Xandar." Gamora says. "Our guards found her attempting to steal the batteries. Do with her as you please." She says as Gamora pulls Nebula out of the room. "We thank you, High Priestest Ayesha." Quill says. "What is your heritage, Mr. Quill?" Ayesha asks. "My mothers from earth." He says. "And your father?" She asks. "He ain't from Missouri. That's all I know." He says. "I see it within you. An unorthodox that seems particularly...reckless." She says. "You know, they told me you people were conceded doushbags, but that isn't true at all." Rocket says and winking and they all see it and gasp. "Oh, I used my wrong eye again, didn't I?" Peter smacks him acros the back of the head. "I'm sorry, that was meant to be behind your back." Rocket says as they walk off. As they leave Peter hears him and Drax whispering and they burst out laughing.

Peter and Rocket start pioleting the Milano, but Peter's spider senses are still warning him of something. "All right, let's get baldy to Xandar and collect that bounty." Rocket says as they fly off. Later, they're outside the atmosphere as the Sovereign ships are surrounding them. "That's weird. We've got a bunch of Sovereign ships on our tail." Peter says confused. "Why would they be doing that?" Gamora asks. "Probably because rocket stole some of their batteries." Drax says. "Dude!" Rocket yells. "Right. He didn't steal some of those. I don't know ehh they're following us, what a mystery this is." Drax says as Peter rolls his eyes and his spider senses go off and he takes control of the ship and dodged a blast. "What were you thinking?!" Peter asks Rocket. "Come on, kid. They were just too easy to steal." Rocket says. "That's your defense?" Gamora asks. "Come on, you heard how that woman talked down to us. I'm teaching her a lesson." He says as they take control and start flying away. "Oh, I didn't realize your motivation was altruism. It's a shame they're misunderstanding and now are trying to kill us." Peter says sarcastically. "Exactly!" Rocket says. "I was being sarcastic, man!" Peter says. ""Oh, come on, you're supposed to use a sarcastic voice. Now I feel foolish." Rocket says. "Can we put this bickering on hold until after we survive this massive space battle?" Gamora asks. "More incoming!" Quill says. "Good. I wanna kill some guys." Rocket says and starts firing. "You're not killing anyone, those ships are remotely piloted." Gamora says as he keeps firing. They start shooting more and more. "What's the nearest habitable planet?" Quill asks. Peter gets the computer active and searches. "It's called Berhesrt." Gamora says as it comes up. "How many jumps?" Quill asks. "Only one. Problem is he access point is 46 clicks away. And you have to go through the quantum asteroid field." Peter answers. They look out the window and see it. Quill flies straight into it. "Quill, to make it though that, you have to be the best pilot in the universe." Drax says. "Lucky for us..." Quill says, but gets interrupted. "I am." Rocket says as he takes control and flies through. Quill takes control again and starts flying. "What are you doing?" Rocket asks him. "I've been piloting this ship since I was 10 years old." Quill says. "I was cybernetically engendered to pilot a spacecraft." Rocket says back. "You were engendered to be a doushbag." Quill says and they keep fighting over the controls. "Stop it, you 2." Peter says. "Quill, later on tonight, you're gonna be in your bed and there's gonna be something squishy in your pillow case, and you'll be like "what's this?" And it'll be because I put a turd in it!" Rocket says. "You put your turd in my bed, I shave you." Quill threatens. "Oh, it won't be his turd." Peter says, knowing where Rocket is going with this. "It'll be Drax's." Rocket says. Drax laughs his head off. "I have famously huge turds." Drax says. "That's information I never needed," Peter says. "We're about to die and this is what we're disgusing?" Gamora asks. They keep fighting over the controls and hit a asteroid. The air starts getting sucked out and Groot goes flying. Peter shoots a web and catches him and holds onto him. Quill activates the shield. Nebula falls to the ground. "Idiots!" She yells. "Well, that's what happens when you let Quill fly." Rocket says. "Hey, we've still got a craft behind us." Peter says. "26 clicks to the jump!" Gamora says.

Peter starts getting an idea and walks off and leaves Groot with Gamora. "Hold on." She tells him. Nebula reaches for a fruit and Peter kicks it away. "It's not ripe, yet." He tells her. He activated the Iron-Spider Armor and puts his web shooters on thruster mode, and attaches a rope to his back and lowers the shield and leaps out. "10 clicks." Gamora says on the com link. Peter steadies himself. "I have you now." Peter says and shoots several blasts at the ship and destroys it. "Ha! Take that, Vader." Peter says triumphantly. Then he sees thousands of ships coming around the rocks. "Son of a...they went around the field!" Quill yells as they start firing and Peter's suit starts taking a lot of damage. "Come on, hold on, hold on." He starts praying as a blast of energy destroys all the ships. Peter gets confused as he hears Rocket. "Who's That?" He hesrs him ask and he sees a egg shaped ship with someone on top. He zooms in and sees the guy waving at them. "It's a guy?" Both Peter and Rocket say at the same time as they enter the jump point and the ship catches fire.

Inside the ship, Gamora looks at the cameras and sees him getting hit by stuff falling off the ship. "Oh my god. He's still out there?" She asks. Outside, Peter is getting pulled out and can't control anything with his damaged suit. Gamora grabs onto his rope befor it breaks off and holds it. "Groot, put your seatbelt on!" Quill says. "Prepare for a really bad landing!" Quill says as they crash into a forest. Peter starts hitting all of the trees and everything else and crashes on the dirt hard. His suit is mostly destroyed now, with one of his gloves destroyed on entering the atmosphere, his eyepiece gone. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Peter says as he can't stand. Inside the ship, Drax is laughing. "That was awesome!" He says laughing. Later they're all out of the ship and Gamora is helping Peter walk, since she thinks he broke one of his legs. "Look at this!" She yells at them. "Where's the other half of our ship?!" She yells. "My ship." Quill says calmly. "Either one of you could've flown us through the field, if you listened with your ears and not between your legs." She says, walking to help Peter sit down. "If what was between my legs has a hand on it, I guarantee I could've flown us out of their easier." Quill ssys. "Peter." Gamora says. "Peter could've died because of your arrogance." Gamora says. "More because he stole the amulax batteries." Quill says pointing at Rocket. "They're called harbulary batteries." Drax says, "no they're not!" Peter yells, regretting it since his lungs hurt. "You wanna know why I did it Star-Munch?" Rocket asks. "I'm not gonna answer to Star-Munch." He says. "I did it because I wanted to." Rocket says. "Dick." Quill calls him. "What are we discussing this for? We just had a little man save us by blowing up a thousand ships." Rocket says. "How little?" Drax asks. "I don't know, maybe this?" Rocket puts his fingers together. "A little one inch man saved us?" Peter asks, holding his side. "Well, if he got closer, I'm sure he would've gotten bigger." Rocket says. "That's How eyesight works, you stupid raccoon." Quill says. "Don't call me a raccoon!" Rocket Ella. "You're right. I'm sorry. I meant trash panda." Quill says. "Is that better?" Rocket asks. "I don't know." Drax says. "It's worse." Quill says. "So much works." He starts laughing. "You son of a-ill kill you!" Rocket yells and they start attacking. "I've had it with you!" He yells. Peter's spider senses go off and they see a spaceship. "Guys!" Peter yells. "Someone followed you though the jump point." Nebula says. They all get ready to fight and Peter stays back and grabs a rock, since his web shooters are broken. "Set me free, you'll need my help." Nebula says. "I'm not a fool, Nebula." Gamora says. "You are a fool if you deprive yourself a hand in combat." Nebula says. "You'll attack us the moment we let you go." Gamora says. "No I won't." She says. "You think a super villain would know how to properly lie." Quill says as the ship lands and opens and they see an old man with a woman with antennas. "After all these years, I found you." He says. "What?" Peter says. "Who the hell are you?" Quill asks. "I thought my good looks would've given it away. My name's Ego. I'm your dad, Peter." He says. They all look surprised.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**And the next installation begins.**


	11. Ego

**And here we...go. Again**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Later, on Berheart, Rocket is patching up Peter's injuries as Ego explains himself. "I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away. But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you." He says. "And I have no clue as to why." Ego says. "I'll tell you why." Quill says. "Because I was a skinny kid who could fit into places adults couldn't, it made it easier for thieving." He says. "Well, I've been trying to track you down ever since." Ego says. "I thought Yondu was your father." Drax says. "What? We've been together all this time and you thought Yondu was my actual blood relative?" Quill asks. "You look exactly alike." Drax says. "Ones blue!" Rocket says, finishing Peter's bandages. "No, he's not my father. Yondu is the guy who abducted me. Kicked the crap out of me so I knew how to fight and kept me in order by threatening to eat me." Quill says. "Eat you?" Ego asks. "Yeah." Quill says. "That son of a bitch." Ego says. "So how did you just happen to find us?" Peter asks. "Well, even in the far corners of the galaxy where I'm from, we've heard of the man called Star-Lord and his friends." Ego says. "What do you say we head there now?" Ego asks Quill. "All of your friends are welcome. Even that triangle faced monkey over there." He says looking at Rocket. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at that. Rocket starts felling his face. "I promise you...it's unlike anything you've ever seen. Excuse me. Gotta take a whizz." He says and leaves. "I'm not buying it." Quill says. "Let's take a walk." Gamora says and they leave. Peter watches Drax and the antenna lady, who he learnt is named Mantis, talk until Ego comes back to him. "So, what's your story?" He asks Peter. "How'd you get stuck in the galaxy form earth?" He asks. "It's, uh, complicated. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Peter says. "I got abducted by this alien race that were experimenting on innocent creatures. Saw me as a good test subject and they were just curious what would happen if you mix human DNA and spider DNA together." Peter says. "Sorry to hear that." Ego says. "And...on the subject, what's with the scar on your back?" He asks regarding the spider shape scar. "It was a few years back, I met someone who was like me. She and her family was experimented on, gained some abilities. I thought we were getting along, it seemed like a great deal. But then she stabbed us in the back, stole our money, and our ship. Haven't seen her since." Peter says. They hear Drax laughs and see Rocket annoyed and Mantis scared . "That is called a practical joke!" Drax says and Mantis starts laughing. Ego and Peter look confused.

The next morning, Quill has decided to give it a chance with Ego. Peter stays with Rocket to attend to his injuries that should be healed by the next day. "You're leaving me with that fox and child?!" Nebula yells. "He's not a fox. Kill her if she does anything suspicious." She tells Peter. "Okay." He says. "Or if you feel like it." She says. "I won't feel like it." Peter says. She walks up to baby Groot. "Hey, it'll be just for a couple of days. We'll be back before they're done fixing the ship." She tells him and leaves. "What if the Sovereign come?" Drax asks as they leave. "There's no way for them to know we're here. Let's go." Quill says. "I'm uncertain of parting ways." He says. "God, you're like an old woman." Quill says. "Because I'm wise?" Drax asks. Quill looks at Rocket as he's fixing the ship. "Hope daddy isn't as big of a dick as you. Orphan boy." He asys. "What is your goal? To make everyone hate you?" He asks. "Because it's working." He says and leaves them. Peter lies back down and keeps his weapons away from Nebula and naps his injuries away.

Later that night, Peter is awaken by sounds of a blaster firing. He looks and hears Rocket on a radio as it plays _Summer Nights. _Peter looks and sees Groot. "Hey, Groot, what's happening?" He asks. "I am Groot." He says. "Ravengers?" Peter asks confused. He looks out the window and sees Ravengers flying up and down. "Looks like Rocket was prepared for them." Peter says as he tries standing and his injuries are still not healed. "Okay, bad idea." He says and lies back down. Groot runs to him and stays by his side. "It's gonna be okay, Groot. Rocket can handle himself." Peter says and he hears Ravengers. "Not so tough without your Arachnid-Boy and toys, are you?" He says. Peter smiles, knowing Rocket will make easy work of them. He hears as Rocket takes them both down easily. He then hears a whistle and stands up quickly. He knew that whistling anywhere. Yondu.

Rocket stands still as the arrow is against his head. "Hey there, rat." Yondu says. "How's it going, you blue idiot?" Rocket asks him. "Not so bad. We got ourselves a sweet little gig here. This golden gal with quite a high opinion of herself has offered us a large sum of money for turning you and your pals over to her because she want to killhall you." He explains. Inside the Milano, "your friend is in trouble." Nebula says and Peter and Groot look at her. "There's too many of them. If you care about him, you have to let me go." She says. "Yeah, not happening." Peter says. "I'll help him." He says and tries standing and falls back down. "Okay, forget it." He says and sits back down. "They're going to kill him!" Nebula says. "You think we can trust her, Groot?" Peter asks. Outside, "I'll tell you, it was easy to find you. I snuck a tracker on your ship during the battle of Xandar a few years back." Yondu says. "Give me your word you won't hurt Groot or Peter, and I'll tell you where the batteries are." Rocket says. "Lucky for you my word means squat." Yondu says. "Otherwise I'd actually hand you over." He says. "Otherwise you'd What?" One of his men say. "We'll take those batteries. There worth a quarter mill on the market." Yondu says. "That priests offered us a million!" The man says. "A quarter is only 1/3rd of that." He says. "A quarter ain't a 3rd." Yondu says. "A quarter is 25." He says. "We can't even buy a pair of boots for 25." He says. "Listen, the point is that we ain't stupid enough to kill the Guardians of the Galaxy! The whole dang Nova Corp would be on us." He says. "That ain't right!" Kraglin says. "I just gotta say this once, Captain. No matter how many times Quill betrays us, you protect him like the rest of us don't mater. I'm the one who has to stick up for you!" He says. "Take it easy, Kraglin." One of them says. And they all start raising their weapons at each other. "Woah, woah. There has to be a peaceful resolution to this, fellas. Or a violent one where I'm standing over there." Rocket says as Yondu's arrow fin gets shot off and he falls. Rocket looks and sees Nebula, carrying an unconscious Peter. She shoots Rocket down. "Hello, boys." She says and takes a bite out of the fruit and spits it out. "It's not ripe." She says.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Next chapter, Taserface**


	12. Taserface

**Still a stupid name**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After Peter wakes up, he sees he's tied to a chair next to Rocket with Groot in a cage, and they're surrounded by Ravengers and Nebula is in the corner. "It's time for the Ravengers to rise again to glory!" He hears one of the Ravengers say. "With a new captain. Taserface!!" They all cheer and Peter and Rocket looks at each other and bust out laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, your name it's...it's Taserface?" Rocket asks. "That's right." Taserface says. "Do you...shoot tasers out of your face?" Peter asks. "It's metaphorical!" He shouts and they cheer. "For what?" Rocket asks. "For...it's a name that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone who hears it." He says. The crew starts mumbling. "Okay..." Peter says. "Whatever you say." Rocket says. "Shut up. You're next." He says and puts a knife on Yondu's neck. Peter and Rocket start throat chuckling. "What?!" Taserface asks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Peter says. "It's just that we pictured you waking up in the morning and looking into the mirror and saying, "you know what would be a really kickass name? Taserface!" Ha!" Rocket says laughing. "That's how we hear it in our heads!" He says as, Peter is laughing and thinks of something. "Wait, question. What was your second choice?" He asks. "Scrotom Hat?!" He asks and Rocket and the entire crew burst out laughing, along with baby Groot. Taserface puts the knife against Rocket's neck. "New plan. We're killing you first." He says. "Well, dying is better than living with a moron who thinks Taserface is a cool name." Rocket says. "That's enough Killing for today." Nebula says. Taserface moves away from Rocket. "I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy." Taserface says. "That was when daddy was paying my bills." Nebula says. "The woman wants to kill the fox and arachnid-child herself. And he has bounties on his head in at least 12 different Kree provinces." She says looking at Yondu. "I want 10% of the Take. And a couple of other things." She says.

Later, Peter, Rocket and Yondu are thrown into a cell. "We'll take you to the Kree in the morning. None of you will survive long after that." Taserface says, walking away. "Oh, hey, what do I do with this little plant? Do I smash it with a rock?" A man asks, holding Groot in a cage. "No, it's too adorable to kill. Take it to the tailor." Taserface says. In the cage, "no offense, but your employees are a bunch of jerks." Rocket says, as Peter starts looking for a way out. "I was a Kree battle slave for 20 odd years when Stakar freed me." Yondu says, out of the blue. "He offered me a place with the Ravengers. He said that all that I needed to do was adhere to the code. But I was young...greedy...and stupid." He keps going. "Like you stealing those batteries." He tells Rocket. "That was mostly Drax." Rocket says. Peter grabs a can of something and there it at Rocket. "Me and Stakarra and the other captains, we weren't so different from you and your friends." Yondu says. "The only family I ever had. But I broke the code, they exiled me. I deserve this." Yondu finishes, as Peter looks at him, thinking of his family back on earth. "Slow down, drama queen. Maybe you deserve this, but me and the kid don't." Rocket says, pointing to Peter. "We gotta get out of here. You find anything that can help, kid?" Rocket asks him. "Nope, this room is completely solid." Peter says. "Where's Quill?" Yondu asks. "Off with his old man." Rocket explains. "Ego?" He asks. "Yeah, a day for dumb ass names." Rocket says and Yondu laughs. "You're smiling. And for a second I hit a warm feeling, then it got ruined by those ugly teeth." Rocket says. "You like a professional asshole or what?" Yondu asks. "Pretty much a pro. Why didn't you return Quill to Ego like you promised?" Peter asks, wondering since he got the news. "He was skinny. Good for thieving." Yondu says. Peter looks at Rocket and they don't believe him. "I know we can get out of here. But we're gonna need your little friend." Yondu says, talking about Groot.

Later, they see Groot sadly walking. "Hey, twig, over here." Yondu says and Groot walks over to them. "Oh, Groot, What did they do to you?" Peter asks, seeing him in an outfit and smells of alcohol. "Hey, you wanna help us get out of here?" Yondu asks. Groot nods. "There's something I need to get and bring back to me. "In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin, the thing I wore on my head?" Yondu says. "There's a drawer next to the bunk, it's in that. It's red." He says and Groot runs off to find it. Later, he comes back and he has underwear in his hands. "That's my underwear." Yondu says. Peter looks disgusted. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he didn't know what you were talking about." Rocket says. "You have to explain it to him carefully." Peter explains. "It's a prototype fin." Yondu explains. Groot comes back and he is holding an Orlonin. "That's an Orlonin, Groot." Peter says. "It's a fin!" Peter yells. "You 2 explain it this time." Yondu says, giving up. Groot comes back with a robot eye. "That's Vorker's eye. He takes it out when he sleeps. Go look again." Yondu says. "But leave the eye here." Rocket says. "Why?" Peter asks. "Because when he wakes up tomorrow, he's not gonna know where his eye is!" Rocket says, laughing. Groot comes back with a desk. Peter starts hitting his head against the wall. "That's a desk. We told you it was this big, Groot." Peter says. Later, Groot comes back and he's holding what they think is a toe. "Please tell me that you guys have a refrigerator somewhere with a bunch of severed human toes." Peter asks and Yondu tells him they don't. "Okay, let's agree to never discuss this." Rocket says. Yondu grabs a stitched on picture and hands it to Groot. "The drawer has this symbol on it." He explains. Groot puts it in his head. "What?! No!" Yondu yells. "He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat." Peter explains. "That's not what I said!" Yondu says. "I am Groot." Groot says. "He's relieved you don't want him to. He hates hats. On anyone not just himself. One minute you think someone has a weird shaped head and you realize it's just part of the hat." Rocket says, translating Groot. "Wait, that's why you don't like hats?" Peter asks. "Is this an important conversation right now?" Yondu asks.

Later, Kraglin drops the fin in the cage and they look at him. "I didn't mean to start a mutiny." He explains himself. "They killed all my friends." He says sadly. "Get the 3rd quadrant ready for release." Yondu tells him. He understands and let's Groot go and starts walking off. "One more thing." Rocket says, stopping him. "You have any copies of Quill's music here?" He asks.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	13. In the end

**The family friendly massacre is here.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Later, the speakers start playing _Come a Little Bit Closer_ and the guards watching them opens the doors and sees Yondu has his fin back and raise their guns. Yondu whistles and the arrow comes in through the wall and kills them and returns to Yondu as they leave the cell. Peter and Rocket start following and see their weapons and take them with them. Outside the cell, they keep walking as more of them come charging at them. Yondu starts whistling and they stop as the arrow comes at them and starts killing them all. Baby Groot sees the one who poorer alcohol on him and chases after him and beats him up and climbs back in Peter's shoulder. "Give me some, little guy." Peter says, holding his fist up. Groot fist bumps him and they continue.

They keep moving and go into a corridor with all the ships. "Down there!" They hear someone yelling and Yondu sends his arrow everywhere to kill anyone as they make it to the command room and starts sending his arrow everywhere again and Peter and Rocket see a few coming up to the door and they start shooting thorough the walls, killing them all as they laugh. Yondu sees Taserface and sends his arrow at him and he misses and hits the gas tanks and they explode. "You maniac." Rocket says. "The whole ships gonna blow." Peter says. "Not the whole ship." Yondu says as they start leaving.

In the 3rd quadrant, Kraglin is getting it ready for release. In the back of the ship Taserface is making his way to the communicators. He calls High Priestest Ayesha. "Who is this?" She asks. "I'm sending you the coordinates to Yondu's ship." He says, sending it. "I only ask you to do one thing, tell him the name of the man who sealed his fate. Taserface." He says and she starts laughing as the rest of the ship explodes and the others get away. "Where to, Captain?" Kraglin asks as they all start buckling up. "Ego." Rocket says, setting course. "No, boy!" Yondu yells as Rocket hits the controls and they blast off. "It ain't healthy for a mammalian body to do more than 15 jumps at a time." Peter says. "I know that, kid." Rocket tells him. "We're about to do 700!!" Yondu yells as they keep jumping and they all start stretching out and screaming.

They keep going and finally reach Ego and crash. Peter falls to his hands and Groot throws up. "Ew." Peter says. "What the hell you doing, boy?!" Yondu asks Rocket. "I heard the way you talked about him, this Ego is bad news. We're here to save Quill." Rocket explains his actions. "For what?" He asks. "For honor? For love?" Yondu keeps asking. "No, I don't care about those things. I'm doing this to prove I'm better than him, I can maw this over him forever." Rocket says as Peter stands up and holds onto Groot as Yondu starts laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Rocket asys. "You can fool everyone around you, you can even fool yourself, but you can't fool me. I know who you are" He says. "You don't know anything about me." Rocket says. "I know everything about you." Yondu says. "I know you act like you're the meanest and the hardest but really you're the scared of them all." Yondu says. "Shut up!" Rocket says. "I know you steal batteries you don't need, and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you who isn't that kid, because just a little bit of love reminds you how empty that hole inside you is." Yondu says. "I said shut up!" Rocket says. "I know you only care about that kid since those scientists who made you didn't give a rats-ass about you." Yondu says and Peter starts feeling guilty. "Just like my own parents who sold me, there own little bit into slavery." He says. "And you," he says pointing to Peter, "I know you're scared of going back to earth because you're worried of what's waiting for you when you get there." Yondu says. "I know who you are, boy. 'Cause you're me!" He yells at Rocket. They just stare at each other for a second. "What kind of a pair are we?" Rocket asks. "The kind who's about to go fight a planet I recon." Yondu says as they make their way down. "Okay, that's...Wait, right a What?" Peter asks.

They start moving to a small shuttle as Rocket gets a signal to Ego. "Keep That transmitter nearby so we can find you." Rocket tells Gamora as they enter the shuttle. "We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu used to rob a bank somewhere." Peter says to her. "Ego's unhinged." Gamora says. "We know, get ready." Rocket says. "Drop her, Kraglin." Yondu says as they start heading to Ego's surface.

They fly towards a tall structure and Yondu crashes through the window and sees Ego. "Hey there, jackass!" He says as they crash into him and Quill falls from some energy lines disappearing and Peter opens the doors to let them in and Groot waves to them as they run towards them. "Out of the way, dumber, smaller, Groot." Drax yells as they climb in. Gamora goes to get Quill. "I told you something didn't feel right." She tells him as they come to the ship. "An 'I told you so', just what I need to hear right now." Quill says. "I came back, didn't I?" She says. "Because there's an unspoken thing." Quill says. "There is no unspoken thing." She says. "What are you doing?" Drax asks. "You could've killed us." He says. "Uh, thank you, Rocket?" Rocket asks. "We had it under control." Drax says. "We did not. That was just. That is only an extension of himself." Mantis tells them. Nebula comes inside and Peter readies his web shooters. "What's she doing here?" Peter ssys. "Whatever I need to get a damn ride home." Nebula says. "She tried to murderer us!" Rocket says. "I saved your lives, you stupid fox." Nebula says. "He's not a fox." Gamora says. "I am Groot." Groot says. "I'm not a Rangoon either." Rocket says. "Raccoon." Peter corrects. "Whatever, kid." Rocket says. "How do we kill a celestial?" Drax asks. "There's a center to him. His brain, his soul, whatever it is...some sort of protective shell." Quill says. "It's in the caverns." Mantis says. Quill goes to the wheel and finds Yondu. "So I guess it was a good thing I was a skinny kid, otherwise you'd delivered me to this maniac." Quill says. "You still believe thats why I kept you around, you idiot?" Yondu asks. "That's what you told me, you old doofus." Quill says. "Well, once I figured out what happened to the other kids, I wasn't just gonna hand you over." Yondu says. "You said you were gonna eat me." Quill says. "That was being funny!" Yondu says. "Not to me!" Quill yells. "You guys have some serious issues." Peter says. "Of course I have issues." Quill says as they see a freak Ego in front of th ship. "That's my freaking father!" Quill yells. "Thrusters are back up." He says as they blast off through the window and go down. "We should be going up!" Yondu says. "We can't. Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him. Rocket!" Quill says. "Got it." Rocketsays as they start drilling through the ground of the planet. "So we're saving the galaxy again?" Rocket asks. "It would seem like it." Peter says. "Awesome!" Rocket shouts. "You know, we'll be able to really jack up our prices if we're 2x's galaxy savers." Rocket says. "I can't believe that's where your mind goes." Peter says. "It was just a random thought, kid. Of course I care about the animals, plants and the buildings on the planets." Rocket says. "And the people?" Peter asks. "Meh." Rocket says as they keep making their way and they finally make it to the core as a part of the wall gets scratched off. "There." Mantis says. "That's Ego's core." She says, pointing to the center of it all. "That core is thick, Rocket." Gamora says. "I got it covered." Rocket says as he moves the lasers to drill the center. Peter's senses go off and he sees an entire armada of ships from the Sovereign. "Uh, guys!" Peter yells as the ship starts moving and they start firing at them. Most of them fall out the ship as Peter holds onto Groot. "Why aren't you firing the lasers?" Quill asks. "They blew out the generators. I think I packed a small detonator." Rocket says. "A detonator is worthless without explosives." Nebula says and Peter finds the batteries. "Well, we've got these." He says and hands them to Rocket as Groot climbs on Peter. "Will this be strong enough to kill Ego?" Quill asks. "If It is, it'll cause a chain reaction through his entire nervous system." Rocket says. "Meaning what?" Quill asks. "He'll explode." Peter says. "I rigged a timer." Rocket says as he puts a pack on and Peter activated the Iron-Spider suit and they fly off.

They make it to the hole they made and look at what happened. "The metals too thick." Rocket says. "In order for the bomb to work, we have to place it on Ego's core. And our big butts aren't going to fit in those tiny holes." Rocket says. "Well..." Peter says looking at Groot. "That's a terrible idea." Rocket says. "Which is the only one we have left." Peter says. "Ugh, unbelievable." Rocket says and grabs Groot and walks away. Peter turns around and sees the thousands of ships. "What a day this has been. I wake up with a few broken bones, next thing I know, I'm fighting off a planet." Peter says. "What a perfectly normal life you have, Peter Parker." He says and starts fighting them off.

Inside the crater, Rocket has Groot and the bomb and he's explaining it to him. "All right, first you flip this switch, then this switch. That activates it." Rocket explains. "Then you push this button which will give you 5 minutes to get out of there." Groot looks confused. "Now whatever you do...don't push this button." Rocket points to a button. "That will set off the bomb immediately and we'll all be dead." Rocket says. "Okay, repeat what I just said." He tells Groot. "I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot." He says, pointing at the wrong button. "No! That's the button that'll kill us all. Try again." He tells him and he pints at the wrong button again. "No! You just said that. How is that even possible?" He asks. "Which button are you supposed to push. Point to it." He says and he gets it wrong again. "No!!" He shouts. Peter flies near a hole and sees them. "Hey, you're making him nervous." He tells Rocket. "Shut up and get me some tape. Does anyone have any tape? I wanna put some tape over the death button." Rocket says. "I don't have any tape and my web shooters are empty. I'll ask the others." Peter says as he flies away and Rocket can hear him. "Yo, Quill, Yondu you guys have any...tape!?" He asks. "No? Okay!" Peter yells. "Gamora! You have any tape?! Tape! Oh, never mind. Drax! You have any tape?! Yeah, scotched tape will work! Then why did you ask me if scotch tape would work if you don't have any?!!!?" Peter asks and flies back. "Nobody has any tape." He tells Rocket. "Not a single person has tape?" Rocket asks. "Nope." Peter says. "Did you ask Nebula?" He asks Peter. "...yeah." Peter replies. "Are you sure?" Rocket asks. "I asked both Yondu and Quill and she was right next to Yondu!" Peter yells. "I knew you were lying! You should know you can't keep secrets from me, kid!" Rocket replies as Groot grabs the bomb and runs. "You have a atomic bomb and priceless batteries in your bag. If anyone's gonna have tape, it's you!" He shouts and blasts more ships. "That's exactly my point! I have to do everything!" Rocket says. "You ware wasting a lot of time here!" Peter yells and flies off and Rocket sees Groot with the bomb. "We're all gonna die." Rocket says.

Rocket comes out and Peter flies down as the shuttle blows and they're all on the ground and Mantis gets hit in the head by a piece of rubble. "Mantis! Look out!" Drax shouts, a little late. "Ow." Peter says. "I tried, guys." Drax says as Ego starts waking up. Peter checks on her. "Don't worry, she's just unconscious." He says. "How long till that bomb goes off?" Quill asks. "In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, 5 minutes." Peter says. The roof crumbles and the surface is visible. "Kraglin, we need an extraction." Yondu says as Kraglin moves the ship towards the surface. "Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives." Quill says, removing his pack. "Drax, take Mantis." He says as the pack goes on Drax. "Ah, my nipples!" He says as he blasts off. Ego starts forming a face and starts attacking as the ground opens and drops Nebula and Gamora. They all start fighting off Ego and start loosing. Peter uses his metallic legs and blasters and they're no match for Ego. "Soon, Peter, we will be all there is. So stop pissing me off!" Ego says as he starts taking them down. Peter gets trapped by rocks surrounding his hands and legs and start crushing him and another wraps around his neck and starts choking him. Rocket gets crushed by rocks. Yondu gets attacked and his arrow breaks. Quill looks as Ego starts forming another human form. "I told you. I don't want to do this alone." He says as he approaches them. "You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you!" Ego says as he starts to eradicate the universe again. "It doesn't have to be like this, Peter." Who explains. "Stop pretending you aren't what you are. One of billions. Trillions. Even more." He completes his form. "What greater purpose can life possibly have to offer?" He ssks Quill. "I don't use my head to fly the arrow, boy." Yondu says. I use my hea.." he can't finish as the rocks surround him. Quill starts focusing on everything good in his life from his heart and the power comes back to him. "You shouldn't have killed my mom and squished my Walkman." Quill says as they begin fighting throughout the center and they all get released.

Groot comes back from planting the bomb and Peter grabs him and finds Yondu. "Yondu, were about to blow!" He tells him. "Get to the ship!" He tells Peter. "Not without Peter." Peter says. "You need to look after the twig." Yondu says. "...not without you." He tells Yondu. "I ain't done nothing right my whole Damn life, kid. You need to give me this." Yondu says. Peter reaches into his pack and grabs 2 devices. "A spacesuit and a aerorig. I keep them on me in case of emergencies, so I only have one of each." He explains and hands them to him and starts using his repulsers to fly and turns back around. "I...Uh..." he doesn't know what to say and Groot helps him. "I am Groot." Groot says. "What's that?" Yondu asks. "He's saying 'welcome to the freakin Guardians of the Galaxy.' Only he didn't use freakin." Peter says and flies off. "Bye, twig." Yondu says as they fly off.

They come back to the ship and Rocket's with them. "Where's Peter?" Gamora asks. "Rocket? Rocket, where is he?" Gamora asks. Peter and Groot point outside. "No. I'm not leaving without him." She says and grabs a riffle. Peter uses a taser web and zaps her. "I'm sorry. I'm not allowing anyone else to die today." He says. "Kraglin. Go." Rocket says and Drax starts asking the same question.

They watch as the planet gets destroyed and Yondu dies protecting Quill. They pit together a funeral for him. "I told Gamora how...I used to tell people my dad was David Hasselhoff was my dad." Quill says and they all look confused, including Peter. "He was a famous actor on earth in my time." Quill explains. "Earlier, it strike me...Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn't have the voice of an angel but could whistle like one. Both of them had amazing adventures and hooked up with women...and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff turned out to be my dad after all." He says, finishing his speech and the Ravengers even show up and Peter starts to suspect that Gamora and Quill might be something.

After the funeral, Peter goes to a room and thinks about what Yondu said to him before the fight as Rocket enters. "Hey, you okay?" He asks Peter. "He's right, you know?" He tells him. "I am afraid of going home." Peter tells him. Rocket comes up and sits next to him. "Why are you afraid?" Rocket asks. "I just got kidnapped out of the blue from literal blue aliens. What would I tell people? If I said the truth, they'd think I was crazy or dissect me...what if my family and friends just forgot about me? I was a nobody on earth. Here, I'm a actual Guardian of the Galaxy. What if when I go home, you guys just..." he doesn't finish. "Just what?" Rocket asks. "What if you were to just forget about me and move on?" Peter asks. "Get something straight, kid." Rocket says looking him in the eyes. "Me, Groot, we could never forget about you." He starts. "You're like family. You were family long before the Guardians came along. And...you were also my only friend before all of this. Back on earth, just you and me and whatever game we felt like." Rocket says with tears, remembering a simpler time. "If you want to go home, say the word and we'll go back. But we will never forget you." Rocket says. Peter pulls him into a hug and Rocket returns the gesture.

Soon, Peter walks into Groot's room and sees the mess. "Man, come on, Groot. Clean up your room, man. It's a mess." Peter tells him as he's playing his videogame. "I am Groot." He tells him. "Hey, I ain't boring. I've saved the galaxy while you were still in diapers." Peter tells him. "What's not cool is me having to trip over your vines because they're everywhere." Peter says back. "I am Groot." Groot says. "I am glad I was an only child." Peter says. "And now I know how Rocket felt." He says, getting annoyed by teenage Groot.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Last but not least. ****Thanos is coming...**

**Now for the ultimate question...is Peter going to Nidaviler or Knowhere? Reply with your answer and see how the Infinity War ends...**


	14. Thanos is coming

**Okay, I gave all the readers a day to vote before writing this about who Peter was going with and...you'll have to read to see who won.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Peter is just fixing some adjustments to his suit watches in his room as Quill comes in. "Hey, we just got a distress signal. We need to get ready." He tells Peter. "Okay, who's the signal from?" Peter asks. "Apparently, it's an Asgard refugee ship." Quill says. "So, were gonna need some tunes." He says, leaving his room. Peter gets ready to help and moves to the front of the ship as they warp-jump and take off. Quill starts playing _Rubberband man _as they start to head to the signal. They all start mimicking the words as Groot keeps playing _Defender_. "Sing it, Drax!" Quill says as Drax sleeps in the front row. "Remind me why we're doing this again." Rocket asks. "It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying." Gamora says. "I get that, but why are we doing it?" He asks again. "Because were heroes?" Peter says. "And maybe whoever it is will give us some cheddar cheese for our efforts." Quill says. "Which isn't the point." Gamora says. "Which isn't the point." Quill says. "I mean, If he doesn't pay up.." he says and Drax finishes. "We'll take his ship." Drax says. "Exactly!" Rocket says. "Ba-ba-ba-bingo!" Quill says. "We are arriving." Mantis says. "Yeah, we're nearing the coordinates." Peter says. "All right, Guardians, don't forget, this might be dangerous. So let's put on our mean faces." Quill says and they see Groot playing _Defender. _"Groot, put it away, I don't wanna tell you again." Peter tells him. Groot doesn't listen. "Groot." Peter says, firmly. "I am Groot." He says. "Woah!" Rocket says. "Language!" Peter says. "You've got some acorns on you, kid." Quill says. "Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total D-hole." Rocket says. "Keep that up, and I might just smash that thing to pieces." Peter says to him. They leave hyper jump and see bodies of Asgardians everywhere and broken ship pieces. They all look in shock. "What happened?" Mantis asks. "Who could've done this?" Peter asks as he sees the thousands of bodies. "Looks like we're not getting paid." Rocket says as a body hits their ship. "Ew! Wipers, Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket yells. As Peter's senses go off, telling him he's alive. "Wait!" He says as the man on their window opens his one eye and they scream.

Later, Peter goes out to retrieve him and bring him back inside. They place him on the center table. "How is this dude still alive?" Quill asks. "He's not a dude. You're a dude." Drax says to him. "This...this is a man. A handsome, muscular man." He says. "I'm muscular." Quill says. "Oh, who are you kidding, Quill, you're a sandwich away from fat." Peter says. "Yeah, right." Quill says. "It's true. You have put on weight." Drax says. "What? Gamora, do you think I'm...?" He ssks But stops as he realizes the truth. Mantis puts her hand on the man's head. "He is anxious, angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Mantis tells them. "Sounds like he's been to Las Vegas." Peter says. "It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." Drax says, regarding the man's looks. "Wow. This is a real wake up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells." Quill says. "You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Rocket asks. Gamora grabs his hand. "It's like his muscles are made out of Cotati metal fibers." Gamora says. "Stop massaging his muscles." Quill says as she drops his hand. "Mantis, wake him up." Peter says. Mantis puts her hand to his head again. "Wake." She says and the man leaps up and gasps and turns to see them all have their weapons ready as Groot continues to play _Defender_. "Who the hell are you guys?" He asks them.

Later, he explains that he is Thor, the god of thunder, and that Thanos came to his ship and killed half of everyone to get the tesseract/space stone. And as of this moment, Thanos has 2 of the 6 Infinity Stones. "In the entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal. To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of it." Gamora says as Thor has a blanket around him and eating soup Peter brought him. "He used to go planet by planet, massacre by massacre." She continues. "Including my own." Drax says and Peter remembers how badly Drax wants to fight Thanos and kill him. "If Thanos gets all of the 6 Infinity Stones, he can do it like this." She says snapping her fingers. "He should find a better hobby." Peter says. "You seem to know a great deal about Thanos." Thor says. "Well...she's the daughter of Thanos." Peter says, slowly not knowing how he'll react. "Your father killed my brother." Thor says, getting up. "Adopted father." Quill interjects, protecting her. "Technically. She hates him as much as you do." Quill says. Thor puts his hand on her shoulder. "Families can be tough. Before my father died, he told me I had a half sister who he improsined in hell. So she returned home and stabbed me in the eye, and so I had to kill her." He says and Quill doesn't like how he's touching her shoulder. "That's life though, isn't it? I feel your pain." Thor says as Quill comes in between them. "Yeah, I feel your pain, too." Quill says. "I mean, it's not a competition or anything, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother." Quill says and Thor starts slurping to drown him out. "And then I had to kill my father. That was hard." He says and Peter and Rocket roll their eyes on how it became a _Who has a worse backstory _contest between the two. As he keeps going on, Thor looks at his spoon. "I don't need a spoon, I need a hammer." He says and only Peter could hear him clearly. He walks over to their jumpship. "Uh, how do I open this?" He asks and starts messing with the access code. "Is it, Uh, maybe a birthday." He says. "What are you trying to do, if you don't mind me asking." Peter asks. "I'm taking your pod." Thor says as Quill clears his throat and starts doing an impression of his accent. "_No you're not._" He says. "_You will not be taking our pod today, sir._" Quill says. "Uh...Quill, are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asks. "_No._" Quill says. "Yeah you are." Peter says. "You are. You're imitating the god man. It's weird." Drax says. "_No, I'm not._" Quill says and Mantis gasps. "He just did it again." She says. "_This is my voice._" Quill says as Thor walks up to his face. "You mocking me?" He asks Quill. "_You mocking me?_" Quill asks. "Stop it, you're doing it again." Thor says. "_He's trying to copy me._" Quill says. "Stop it, you're doing it again." Thor says. "Enough!" Gamora says. "We need to stop Thanos, and to do that we need to know where he's going." She says. "Knowhere." Thor says as he walks across the room to the kitchen area. "He must be going somewhere." Mantis says. "No, Knowhere is a place, Mantis. It's terrible." Peter says to her. "Excuse me, That's our food." Quill says as Thor ransacks the fridge. "Not anymore." Thor says. "Thor...why would he be heading there?" Gamora asks. "Because for years, the reality stone has been there being protected by a man named the Collector." Thor says. "If it's with the Collector, it's not safe." Peter says. "Yeah, only an idiot would give him a stone." Quill says. "Or a genius." Thor says. "How do you know he's not going for the other stones?" Gamora asks. "There's 6 Infinity Stones out there. Thanks already has the power stone he stole when he decimated Xandar, last week. He has the space stone he got from me when he slaughtered half of my people. The time and mind stones are safe, they're with the Avengers." Thor explains. "The Avengers?" Peter asks, never hearing about them. "Yeah, Earths Mightiest Heroes." Thor says. "Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asks. "He May be on the team, I haven't been there in a while." Thor says. "As for the soul stone, we'll no one's ever seen it, nobody even knows where it is. Therefore he's gonna to Knowhere, hence he's getting the reality stone. You're welcome." Thor says. "Then we hate to get to Knowhere and stop him." Gamora says. "Wrong. Where we need to go is Nidavellir." Thor says. "That's a made up word." Drax says. "All words are made up." Thor says and even Peter can't argue with that and he realizes what he just said. "Wait, Nidavellir is real?" Peter asks. Rocket jumps up on the table. "Seriously?" He asks. "That place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there." Rocket says. "The rabbit correct and clearly the smartest amung you." Thor says. "Rabbit?" Rocket asks and starts feeling his face. "Only Eitrie the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need." Thor says and looks to Rocket. "I assume your the captain, sir." He says. "You're very perceptive." Rocket says. "You seem like a noble leader. Would you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" He asks. "Well, let me ask the captain. Oh, wait it's me." Rocket says. "Wonderful." Thor says and they walk towards the pod. "Except, I'm the captain." Quill says. "Quiet." Thor says. "And that's my backpack." He says. "Go sit down." Rocket says. "Look, this is my ship and I'm not going to...wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?" He asks Thor. "The Thanos killing kind." He answers. "Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" Quill asks. "No, your bodies lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds drift into madness." Thor explains as Rocket opens the pod. "Is it weird I wanna do it even more now?" He asks them. "A little bit, Yeah." Thor says. "If we don't stop Tanos, he'll be to powerful to stop." Gamora says. "He already is." Thor says. "I've got it figured out." Rocket says. "We've got 2 ships and a large assortment of morons. So me, Pete and Groot will go with the pirate angel here, while the morons go toKnowhere to try to stop Thanos. Cool? Cool." He states. "So cool." Thor says as Peter makes sure his watches work and heads in the pod. "Come on, Groot." Peter tells him still playing the game. "For the record." Quill says looking at Rocket. "I know you're taking them with you, because it's where Thanos isn't." Quill says. "You know, you shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill." Rocket says. "Come on, guys. Groot, put that game down. You'll rot your brain." He tells Groot as they step into the pod. "I bid you farewell and good luck, morons." Thor says as they split off and fly towards Nidavellir.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**And the Nidavellir votes won by just one last minute ****vote. The fate of Peter was in your hands...you've decided his fate.**

**See you next update.**


	15. Together, we can kill Thanos

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They're on their way to Nidavellir. "I am Groot." Groot says saying he needs the bathroom. "Just go in the cup. It's not like anyone's looking." Peter says. "It's not like there's much to see. We've all seen a twig before." He states. "I am Groot." He says. "Tree, pour what's in the cup into space and go again." Thor says, from the back. "You speak Groot?" Rocket asks. "Yeah, they taught it on Asgard, it was an elective." He explains. "I am Groot." Groot asks we There yet. "We'll get there when we get there, Groot." Peter says. "You'll know when we're there." Thor says, sitting down. "Nidavellir's fortress is the blazing power of a neutron star." He says. "It's the birthplace of my hammer." He says sadly. "Okay, Pete, take over, I'm gonna be a captain." Rocket says as he goes back and talks to Thor. Peter takes controls and they start nearing the coordinates as Rocket gives Thor a fake eye he stole a while back. "Something's wrong all I see is darkness." Thor says. "That's not your eye." Peter says as they near Nidavellir and see nothing but darkness. "Is it supposed to be this dark? I'd prefer the Shining." Peter says, seeing nothing for miles.

Peter brings them in for a landing. "I hope these dwarfs are better at forging than cleaning." Rocket says, seeing the state of the place. "Something's wrong." Thor says. Peter looks up and sees something. "Thor...you said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" Peter asks. "Yeah." He replies. "Did it happen to look like that?" Peter asks, pointing to a gauntlet. "I am Groot." Groot says. "Get back to the pod." Thor says, just as Peter's senses go off. He turns and gets hit by a giant, he continues to hit Rocket, Groot and Thor. "Eitri, wait!" Thor yells and he stops. "Thor?" Eitri asks. "What happened here?" Thor asks him. "You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us!" Eitri yells. "Asgard...is gone." Thor tells him. "Eitri, the glove. What...what did you do?" Thor asks him. Eitri explains to them how Thanos came and demanded a device strong enough to withstand the power of the Infinity Stones all at once. And when he go what he wanted, he killed everyone on the station except him and took his hands. "Eitri, this isn't about your hands." Thor tells him. "Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword, it's all inside your head. Now I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos." Thor tells him.

Eitri leads them to the back of the station and they see a block. "This is the plan?" Rocket asks. "We're gonna hit him with a brick?" He questions. "It's a mold. A kings weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the bifrost." Eitri says. "It have a name?" Thor asks. "Stormbreaker." Eitri says. "Someone's overcompensating." Peter quips. "So how do we make it?" Thor asks. "You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of the dying star." Eitri says, looking out to the center of the forge. "Rabbit, fire up the pod." Thor tells Rocket.

Later, Rocket and Thor are flying out to the rings as Peter stays with Groot and watches with the Iron-Spider suit on, just in case he's needed. "I don't think Get the scientifics Here. These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something much bigger to yank them loose." Rocket tells Thor as he leaps into the rings with a rope in hand. "Leave that to me." Thor says. "Leave it to you?" Rocket asks. "Buddy, you're in space. All you have is a rope and..." rockets says as Thor starts swinging the rope attached to the pod around, Rocket is inside screaming and Peter tries not to laugh as Thor throws him ahead. "Fire the engines!" Thor yells and Rocket does so and the rings start slowly moving. "Wow. I didn't think it would work." Peter says as the forge starts back up. "Well done, boy." Eitri says. Peter watches as a beam of light comes from the center of the star and shoots a beam of light to the stormbreaker steel and it breaks. "Damnit." Eitri says. ""Damnit"? What's damnit?" Peter asks. "The mechanism is crippled." Eitri says. "What?" Thor asks. "With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal." Eitri says. "How long do you need to heat it?" Thor asks. "A few minute, maybe more. Why?" Eitri says. "I'm gonna hold it open." Thor says. "That's a suicide mission." Peter says. "So is facing Thanos without that axe." Thor says and flies towards the iris.

Thor is all ready and set up. "Allfathers, give me strength." Thor says. "You understand, boy. You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you." Eitri states. "Only if I die." Thor says. "Thor...that's what...killing you mean." Peter says as Thor starts opening it and the heat starts melting the metal for stormbreaker. "Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" Eitri says as he starts watching the metal melt. He then starts to forge the axe. Thor passes out and goes flying. Rocket tries catching up to him and can't. Peter sees him and flies up to him and wraps his mettalic arms around him as they crash. Groot looks up form his game and sees Thor and Peter. "Thor? You okay?" Peter asks. Rocket lands the pod and goes to them. "Thor, speak to us." He says. Peter feels for a pulse. "I think he's dying." Peter tells Eitri. "He needs the axe." Eitri says as he beats the metal before it can cool down. "Where's the handle?" Eitri asks as they start looking for it. Peter watches as Groot combines the pieces together with his own hand and slices his hand off and stormbreaker is complete. It starts flying off towards Thor and he catches it and the bifrost opens around them. They get blasted off to where Thanos is going. Earth.

Earth, Wakanda. The avengers are all fighting off the Outriders and they start taking down the Avengers. "There's too many of them!" Bruce yells. The bifrost opens up in front of them and stormbreaker comes flying out and saves the Avengers as it goes back to Thor and the bifrost leaves revealing Rocket, Groot, Thor and Peter using his metallic arms to stand tall. Bruce opens his mask. "Ahaha! You guys are so screwed now!" Bruce yells at them. Peter looks and his scanners are picking up 2 of the Black Order. Aproximus Midnight and Ebony Maw. Peter looks around trying to see where they are and he doesn't know where they're at. But he could guess somewhere in East Africa. Thor starts charging himself up as he starts running. "_**BRING ME THANOS**_!!!" He yells as they all charge to them and Thor leaps into the air and slams stormbreaker into the ground, killing millions of Outriders.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Next chapter, The Head.**


	16. Tried so hard and got so far

**Remember, you asked for this story. You guys voted, you asked, you received.**

**Welcome to The Head**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Corvus is smashing the warriors as Peter comes in and holds him down with his arms as Black Panther come in and smashes him into the ground. Rocket is shooting Outriders everywhere. "Come and get some, space dogs!" He shouts as Bucky grabs him and spins him around and puts him down. "How much for the gun?" He asks the man. "Not for sale." He says. "All right, how much for the arm?" He asks him as he walks away. "Oh, I'll get that arm." Rocket promises. Thor is swinging stormbreaker and killing Outriders left and right and finds Steve Rodgers. "New haircut?" He asks Thor. "Noticed you've copied my beard." Thor says as Groot kills Outriders. "Oh, these are a few friends of mine. The tree and spider." Thor says, pointing at them. "I am Groot." Groot says. "I am Steve Rogers." Steve says. "Wait, Steve Rogers?" Peter says, retracting his mask. "As in, Captain America? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asks the living legend. "What, I'm heard about from space?" Steve asks him. "I'm from Queens." Peter says. "Brooklyn." Steve says as they go back to fighting as something enters from under the force field. They see giant saws coming in. "Fall back! Fall back now!" He hears Black Panther shout as they do so. Peter watches as some girl comes flying in and takes down the giant saws easily. Peter starts to wonder just how much he's missed since he's been away. "Why was she up there all this time?" He hears a woman asking. "Guys, we've got a vision situation here." Peter hears the man with wings say before he gets taken down. "Someone get to Vision!" He hears Captain America say. "I got him." He hears Bruce say as he take off. Peter decides he has to help and follows him with his repulsers.

In the woods, Vision is getting up from falling from the castle and Bruce lands in front of Corvus and Midnight. "Ah, no, no you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit already kicked the crap out of the Hulk." Bruce says as Corvus swings his weapon and cuts off his arm and they go flying. "Guys! Vision needs backup, now!" Bruce says, meanwhile Vision is fighting off Midnight. "I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." Midnight says after stabbing Vision and he falls to the ground. Before he found finish the job, Peter comes singing in and taking him down. "Get out of here!" Peter yells to Vision, seeing he has the mind infinity Stone in his head. "Go!" He shouts while holding back Midnight. Midnight takes his staff and tries cutting Peter's armor but it's too thick. Peter takes one of his mettalic arms and stabs Midnight with it, killing him.

Thor is flying around, destroying the ships, Wanda comes flying in to check on Vision. "You okay?" She asks him as he starts screaming. "What? What is it?" She asks him. "He's here." Vision says. Peter's senses start screaming at him as the trees start moving. "Everyone, on my position." Steve says. "We have incoming." He says as Peter's senses go into overload as he turns around and sees a portal open and Thanos steps through. Peter looks in fear and terror as he sees he has 5 of the 6 stones. And the only thing stopping him from killing half of all life, is them. "Cap, that's him." Bruce says. "Eyes up. Stay sharp!" Cap says as he activates his shield arms and charge at him. They all charge at Thanos and they're all taken down easily. Peter comes swinging in and tries pulling the gauntlet off using his webs and metallic arms and they're not enough as Thanos pulls him towards him and grabs him by the neck. "Insect." He says, slamming Peter to the ground. Groot comes in and tries holding him down with vines and Thanos stops it. Peter looks and sees the girl using her powers on Vision's stone, destroying it but she needs more time. Peter gets back up and slides in between Thanos' legs and uses his metallic arms to hold him back and Thanos goes to punch him and Peter uses all of his strength to hold him back. He starts using his metallic arms to keep him up as Thanos uses his free hand and punches Peter in the face, destroying his mask, shattering it across the field as Peter falls unconscious. Thanos makes his way towards Wanda as she uses her powers to hold back Thanos and destroy the stone. When Vision dies, a blast of energy flies and wakes Peter up. Wanda falls to the ground and cries. "I understand, my child." Thanos says to crying Wanda. "You could never." She tells him. "Today, I lost more than you could ever know." He tells her. "But now is not the time to mourn. Now is no time at all." Thanos says as he starts using the time stolen to bring Vision back. "No!" Wanda yells and Thanos hits her away and takes Vision's stone and kills him. Peter dies everything he can to try to stand and can't do anything as Thanos places the final stone he needs to wipe out half of the universe. Suddenly, a blast of energy comes in and Peter sees Thor with stormbreaker as he throws the axe and it starts making its way to Thanos as it impales his chest. Thor flies down to him. "I told you..you'd die for that." Thor says as Thanos screams. "You...you should've gone for the head." Thanos says as he raises his fist. "No!" Thor yells as Thanos..._SNAP. _

"What did you do?!" Thor asks Thanos. "What did you do?!" He asks again as Thanos opens a portal and escape. Steve comes out of the forest and looks sprung. "Where's he go? Thor. Where'd he go?" Steve asks. "Steve?" Bucky calls his friend as he starts turning into ashes and falls to the ground, completely turned into dust. T'Challa finds Okoye. "Up, General, up. This is no place to die." He says as he starts turning to ashes in her hands. Falcon starts getting up seeing his legs are turning into ashes. "Sam! Hey, Sam, where you at?!" Rhodes calls for his friend, not realizing he also turned to ash. "I...am...Groot." Groot says, laying against a log, as he's turning into ashes. "No." Rocket says. "No, no, no...Groot." Rocket says, sadly as he dies again. "Rocket?" Peter calls, Rocket turns and sees him and his face is mostly beaten in. "I don't feel so good..." he says as he starts falling to his knees. Rocket runs up to him as he starts panicking and falls onto his knees and grabs onto Rocket. "It's...it's happening, Rocket. I don't wanna go, Rocket. Please." Peter starts begging. "Come on, kid. You gotta stay with me, now. You hear." Rocket says, trying to hold back tears as he can't believe after everything they've been through, he looses the 2 most important people of his life because of one man. Peter slips onto the ground. "Rocket, find them." Peter asks Rocket, regarding his family. "Tell them...I'm sorry. I thought I'd have more...I thought I'd have more time."

"Come on, Pete, stay with me. I can't loose you..." Rocket tells him. "I'm sorry, dad." Peter says as he turns into ashes in Rocket's hands. "No, Pete..." Rocket says and starts breaking down and falls to his knees. He can't believe what he said..."He called me "dad"..." Rocket says out loud to no one in particular. He always thought Peter as a son he never had, but he didn't know of Peter felt that way. And now he knew, and now he's gone. "What the hell's happening?" Rhodes asks as Cap sees Vision's missing stone. "Oh, god." He sates knowing what's happening.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**End of Infinity War. One more chapter until the Endgame.**

**Also. I know Groot's last words were also "dad" by for the sake of the story, I changed it to "what's happening?"**


	17. In between

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Rocket decided to leave with the Avengers, since he had no other options, since until the other Guardians show up he was stuck on earth. He tried keeping his promise to Peter and searched for any of his family members. His parents were killed in a plane crash a year after he was taken, his uncle was shot and his aunt got dusted. He also searched for his friends, Ned Leeds, Peter's closest friend on earth was dusted. Along with Michelle Jones, who he knew Peter has a crush on, because it was obvious, was also dusted. "This is a nightmare." Rocket hears Rodgers say. "I've had better nightmares." Natasha says. Rhodes walks into the room. "Hey. So, that thing just stopped Whatever it is it was doing." He says, regarding the device they found.

They go into the labs and see the device turned off. "What have we got?" Natasha asks. "Whatever signal it was signal just went dead." Bruce explains. "Can we reboot it? Send the signal again?" Captain asks. "Look, we don't even know who's on the other end of this." Bruce says. "Fury did. I wanna know who's on the other end of this thing," Natasha says as she turns around and comes face to face with Captain Marvel. "Where's Fury?" She asks. And Rocket can't believe the most powerful weapon in the universe is here. And is out for revenge.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Short chapter, I know. Just wanted to get it out of the way that Rocket went looking for Peter's family and that they're all gone.**

** Next chapter, Bringing them Home**


	18. Endgame

**We're in the Endgame now...**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Rocket couldn't believe it's been 3 weeks since Thanos killed the 2 most important people in his life. 3weeks since Peter called him "dad" not knowing that Rocket always considered him a son. 3 weeks since he's had contact with the Milano and the other Guardians. 2 days since Captain Marvel went to find the ship. He didn't even know how he was gonna tell them they were gone. When the room he was in started to shake and he and the other remaining Avengers went outside to see Captain Marvel, with the Milano in tow. Carol lands the ship and the doors open and a man he's never seen before steps out with Nebula and Quill. "I...I couldn't stop him." The man says. "Neither could I." Captain America says as they take him inside. Rocket realizes that he and Quill are the only Guardians of the Galaxy left. He sits against the stairs and Nebula holds his hand as Quill joins them.

"It's been 23 days since thanks came to earth." Rhodes says as pictures of all of their friends show up. "World governments are in pieces." Natasha says. "The parts that ar still working...are trying to take a census and it looks like he did...he did exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wipes out 50% of all living creatures." She finishes as Thor sulks in the corner, regretting what happened. "Where is he now? Where?" Stark asks them. "We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through." Steve explains. Tony sees Thor. "What's wrong with him?" He asks. Rocket decides to take this one. "Oh, he's pissed. Thinks he failed. Which, of course, he did...but there's a lot of that going around, isn't there?" He says and sees the shock expression on Tony's face. "Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a build a bear." Tony says. "Maybe I am." Rocket says, remembering that Peter used to call him that when he was younger, because Rocket looked cuddly to him. "I don't know what that is, but he's just a rat." Quill states, trying to joke, but truly feels bad for Rocket. "We've been hunting Thanos for 3 weeks now. Deep space scans...and satellites, and we got nothing." Steve says. "Tony, you fought him."

"Who told you that?" Tony asks. "I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet...while the Bleecker Street magician gave away the store." He says. "That was it. There was no fight, because he's unbeatable." He says, angrily. "Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" Steve asks him, calmly. "I saw this coming a few years back." Tony states out of the blue. "I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it." He explains. "Thought I was dreaming." "Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Steve says. "And I needed you." Tony says, and Rocket thinks he missed something as he explains he said they were gonna loose and Steve said a while back they'd do it together and he wasn't there until Tony just up collapsed on the floor.

They move him into the medical room and he's gonna be fine. "You guys take care of him, I'll bring him an Xorrian elixir when I get back." Carol says, walking away. "Where are you going?" Steve asks her as she walks off. "To kill Thanos." She says as she keeps walking. They catch up with her. "Hey. You know, we usually work as a tea, here...and, between you and I, morale's a little fragile." Natasha tells her. "We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight, too." Steve jumps in. "You even know where he is?" Rhodes asks. "I have some people who might." Carol says. "Don't bother." Nebula says, interrupting them all. "I know where he is." She says. "Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his Great Plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask...where would we go once his plan was completed? His answer was always the same...to the garden." She tells them. "That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan." Rhodes says. "So, where is he?" Steve asks her as Quill pulls up a holographic map. "When Thanos snapped his fingers, earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions." Rocket explains to them. "No ones ever seen anything like it. Until 2 days ago..." he pulls up a second planet, "on this planet." He shows another power serge. "Thanos is there." Nebula says. "He used the stones again?" Quill asks, confused as to why he would. "Hey, Hey, Hey. We'd be going in short handed, you know?" Bruce states, trying to be the voice of reason among them. But Rocket didn't care, if this is what it takes to get his family back, he'll go up against Thanos with his own hands. As they debate wether or not to go, Thor gets up and walks towards Carol and calls stormbreaker towards him and she doesn't flinch. "I like this one." Thor says as they all agree to go. "Let's go get the son of a bitch." Steve says as they get ready and head to the Milano and take off.

They fly out it the atmosphere into the outer atmosphere. "Okay, Who here hasn't been to space?" Quill asks the Avengers as they all raise their hands, except Thor. "You better not go throwing up on my ship." He tells them. "Approaching jump in 3..2..1." Nebula says as they blast off to Titan-2. As they come out of jump, Carol unbuckles and leaves the ship. "I'll head down for recon." She says as she flies off. Rocket can hear Natasha and Steve talk as Bruce finds a picture on the floor and grabs it. He opens it and sees a little kid and his parents. "I'm gonna guess that you and that kid were pretty close?" He asks Rocket, regarding the kid he saw in Wakanda. "You could say that. We were in this together. Even before all of this. He was there for me when I need him and I was there for him when he needed me. If this works, I get him back." Rocket says. "If not, I'll claw that Titan's eyes out of their sockets." Rocket says as Carol files back. "No satellites. No ships. No armies. No ground defense of any kind. It's just him." She states. "And that's enough." Nebula says.

After they invade Thanos' home, Thor flies in and cuts his entire arm off, stopping him from using the stones as the rest of the Avengers walk in. Rocket moves over to the gauntlet and flips it over to reveal the stones are missing. "Oh, man." Quill says as he sees they're gone. "Where are they?" Steve asks. "Answer the question." Carol says, tightening her grip around his neck. "The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose...beyond temptation." Thanos explains. "You murdered trillions!" Bruce yells, as he pushes him backwards. "You should be grateful." Thanos says as Bruce punches him in the face. "Where are the stones?" Natasha asks. "Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanos says. "You just used them 2 days ago, you freak!" Rocket shouts at him, angry. "I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am...inevitable." Thanos says. "We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying!" Rhodes says. "My father is many things. My father isn't one of them." Nebula says. "Ah, thank you daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." Thanos says as Thor slices his head off with one swing. "What did you do?" Rocket asks. "I went for the head." Thor states as he walks out of the house. Rocket can't believe it...the one chance to bring the rest of his friends, Groot and Peter back is gone. They're truly gone...they lost.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Yeah, Quill died in Infinity War, I know, he's alive for a reason, you'll see eventually.**

**Also, I've gotta new story released Speed and Snow. An alternative CW Flash fic, check it out.**


	19. 4 months later

**4 ****months after the death of Thanos..**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Back into space, things haven't been the same for obvious reasons. Rocket hasn't been himself ever since he lost Groot and Peter. He rarely even talks to Quill or Nebula. He mostly stays in his bunk except for missions. Rocket was working on an old device he and Peter were working on together before the snap.

Quill opens the door and sees Rocket still working on the device. "What you working on?" Quill asjs, trying to start a conversation with Rocket but he doesn't answer. "Look, come on man, I know when you lost Peter it broke you, but we lost people, too. You gotta talk to us eventually." Quill states to him. "...it's a experimental power source. Me and Pete were working on it before...you know." Rocket states, still working on the device. "It's small enough to fit in your pocket, powerful enough to keep an entire planet's power working for centuries. Even longer." Rocket explains the device. "The kid always seemed to do the unimaginable." Quill says, chuckling.

"He built it himself, you know." Rocket says out of nowhere. "What?" Quill asks. "The power source for his suit. The arc reactor for his Iron-Spider suit, that was all him." Rocket starts having tears in his eyes after the first time mentioning Peter after 4 months. "I'd just get him what he thought he'd need." Rocket starts feeling his face and sees tears falling down his cheeks. "I know it hurts, man. But we can't do anything about it now. Thanos destroyed the Stones, we can't get them back." Quill says, sadly. "Drax, Gamora, Mantis, Groot, Pete. They'd want us to keep doing what we've been doing. Keeping the universe safe from people like Thanos." He says as he walks up and puts a hand on Rocket's shoulder.

"Now was he working on anything else? What's these blueprints?" Quill asks, looking at Peter's bed that hasn't been touched since he died. "I don't know if he started on it or not, but he talked about when Drax said he wanted to kill Thanos, it was gonna be a weapon powerful enough to...and I'm quoting him, since I don't understand it, "Put the Raiders Ark out of business"." Rocket says, quoting Peter. "Indiana Jones?" Quill asks. "How am I supposed to know?" Rocket asks. "I think he was saying it's powerful enough to destroy anything in it's path." Quill explains as he sees the blueprints. "He told me he was working on it since we started working together, but haven't seen it around. He called it the _"Repulser Cannon." _The only weapon powerful enough to kill a Celestial if it has the right amount of energy or the right amount of repulsers cannons." Rocket explains.

"Maybe he didn't finish working on it, maybe he didn't have it on him when he could've used it against Thanos..Maybe he knew it wouldn't kill him." Rocket states, knowing Peter would've done anything to stop Thanos. "Maybe he kept it somewhere on his side of the room." Quill says as he starts looking at all of Peter's stuff and finds a picture of Peter and his friends from earth. "Those are his friends." Rocket explains to Quill who looks confused. "The kid on the right is Ned Leeds, the girl on his left is Michelle Jones, pretty sure the kid had a crush on her." Rocket explains and Quill laughs at that. "They both got snapped?" He asks Rocket. "Yeah, and his only family left. The girl was hard to track since she was in the foster system most of her life." Rocket explains MJ's situation. "The big was easy to track, he's everywhere. Videogame places, webchats, a lot of other places." Rocket states Ned's situation. "I'm kinda glad I didn't have to explain to them what happened to their friend." Rocket says. Nebula comes in and sees them. "We've got the Avengers on the line for the monthly update." She states. "We'll be right there." Quill says as she leaves.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Short chapter, I know. I just wanted to show how much his loss affected Rocket, Quill comforting his friend. A few hints to the future chapters. Next chapter, back in the Game****.**

**You'll understand MJ's placement later. See ya!**


	20. 5 years later

** Welcome to the Endgame **

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

5 years later...

After all of these years, Rocket still has that feeling inside of him of emptiness. The hole that could never be filled after Thanos killed half of his family. As of now, he's just waiting for the next assignment to keep his mind off of his friends and family he lost. "We boarded that highly suspect warship Carol pinged." Quill says to the holographic projectiles of the rest of the team from the Milano. "It was an infectious garbage scow." Nebula states for Quill. "So thanks for that." Quill mockingly states. "Well, you were closer." Carol replies. "Yeah, and now my best cloths smell like garbage." Quill yells. "Please, Quill, they've always smelled like that." Rocket mocks. "You get a reading on those tremors?" Natasha asks Okoye from her desk in the Avengers compound. "'Twas a mild subduction under the African plate." Okoye answers her. "Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?" Natasha asks her. "May, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it." Okoye states to Natasha, explaining there's nothing they can do about it. "Carol, are we seeing you here next month?" Natasha asks the captain. "Not likely." She states. "What?"p you gonna get another haircut?" Rocket asks her. "Listen, fur-ball, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on earth are happening everywhere. So you may not see me for some time." She explains. "That's a good point." Rocket mumbled to himself. "All right. Well...this channels always active. So, if anything goes sideways...anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't...comes through me." Natasha says as they shut down the holograms.

A day after the meeting, Rocket is in his bunk and looks at the image of Peter and him years ago while working on the core. Peter always kept that picture on him anywhere they went. He starts getting back to work on the energy core that's almost completed, he just needs ot find where Peter put his last component. Quill comes in and sees him. "Hey, look at that, you got it finished?" He asks. "Yeah, I just need to find where Peter put the miniature arc reactor he said he'd keep it somewhere safe." Rocket explains. "Hey, I know it's been hard these past few years, but I think the team would be proud of you, man." Quill says. "You're doing what they would've wanted. Kept living." He says to Rocket. "Then why can't I move on?" Rocket asks. "Because when you can't move on from someone, it just means you cared about the." Quill says. "But...I think it's time for us to move on." Quill places a hand on his shaking shoulder. Nebula comes running in. "I just got a message from Natasha. They have a plan to bring everyone back." She tells them as their jaws drop. "You're serious?" Quill asks. "Were heading back to earth now." She states as she leaves. "Forget everything I just said." Quill tells him. "Already ahead of you!" Rockets says as he runs to the controls and hits the coordinates in for earth and they blast off for earth.

As they land the ship, they all leave and see someone outside. "Hey, humie, Where's big green?" Rocket asks him. "Kitchen. I think." Scott says as Nebula walks past him. "That's awesome." He says. "Rhodey, careful on reentry, there's an idiot in the landing zone." Nebula says into her calm link as Rhodes comes flying down and Professor Hulk comes out. "What's up regular sized man?" He asks as he enters the compound. Quill gets the ship ready to take off to New Asgard.

They take a car to New Asgard and look around. "Well, it's good thing to know that some people survived when we couldn't get there in time." Quill comments. "It's kind of a step down from the golden palaces and the magic hammers and what not." Rocket states. "Hey, have a little compassion, pal." Bruce states. "First, they lost Asgard, then half their people. They're probably just happy to have a home." Bruce states. "You shouldn't have come." They hear someone say and turn to see Valkyrie. "Ah, Valkyrie. How are you angry girl?" Bruce asks her. "I think I liked you better either of both ways." Valkyrie commons on his change.**(she's not the only one, but PH is growing on me) **"this is Rocket and Quill." Bruce introduces the Guardians. "Hey there." Quill says, waving. "How ya doing?" Rocket asks. "He won't see you." Valkyrie warns them. "Is it really that bad?" Quill asks her, remembering the last he saw Thor after they returned from killing Thanos. "We only see him once a month when he comes in for...supplies." She states, looking over to barrels of beer. "I'm guessing it is that bad." Bruce answers Quill's question. "Yeah." Valkyrie warns them.

They head up to the house and Rocket knocks and when they don't get an answer after the third time, they open the door and look around. "Thor?" Rocket call's out. "What the...?" Quill asks himself smelling the inside of the house. "It smells like something died in here." Rocket says as they enter and avoid the bottles of beer. "Hello? Thor?" Bruce calls out. "You here about the cable?" Thor asks them. "The Cinemax went out two weeks ago, the sports are all kinda fizzy and whatnot." Thor says as he grabs another beer. "Thor?" Bruce asks as he turns and they see he really let himself go. "Looks like I'm the more muscular guy now." Quill comments, kinda happy. "Boys! Oh my god, it's st good to see you!" Thor yells as he runs to hug them. "Come here, you little rascal." Thor says, talking to Rocket. "Yeah, no I'm good, I'm good." He says as Thor shoves him into his fat. "Hulk, you know my friends. Miek and Kork, right?" Thor asks. "Hey, long time no see." Bruce says. "Beers in the bucket, feel free to log into the WiFi, no password. Obviously." Korg says. Thor Then has an argument with someone on Fortnight and then he and Bruce start talking and they try to convince him to fix everything. "We need you, pal." Quill explains to him and Thor is straight forward with not wanting anything to do with it. "There's beer on the ship." Rocket tells him. "...what kind?" Thor asks him.

They all retried back at the compound and Rocket is working on the quantum tunnel to bring everyone home. "Ratchet, hows it going down there?" Stark asks him as he brings in more equipment for the tunnel. "It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on earth, pal." Rocket states to the man Peter looked up to before he was taken. Quill walks into the labs and sees them working on the suits. "The suits not that half bad." Quill comments about the suit Scott is wearing. "Hey, hey, take it easy." Scott says to Bruce. "I'm being careful." Bruce states. "No, you're wing Hulky. These are Pym Particles, okay? And since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. We're not making anymore." Scott starts arguing. "Hey, man, calm down." Quill tells him. "Sorry, we've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus 2 test runs." Scott says as he places the particles inside the suit and accidentally activated it. He tries back and takes his mask off. "One test run. I'm not ready for this." Scott comments. "I'm game." They look to see Clint. "I'll do it." He states.

Later, they have Clint on the machine ready to travel. "All right, Clint. We're going in 3...2...1." Bruce says as he blasts Clint through. They all sit there waiting for something to return and Clint comes back and falls in his knees. They all run to him to check to see if he's okay. "Hey. Hey, look at me." Natasha tells him and Clint sees her. "It worked." Clint says, holding a baseball glove and passes it to the others. Rocket is getting happier than he's been in 5 years. His chance of bringing his family back is coming closer.

"Okay, so the how works. Now, we gotta figure out the when and the where." Steve states as they activate holograms of all of the stones. "Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with one of the six Infinity Stones." "Or substitution the word "encounter" with nearly been killed by one of the six stones." Tony interrupts. "Well, I haven't, but I don't even know what you're all talking about." Scott states from his seat. "Regardless, we only have enough Pym particles for one round trip each. And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce says. "Our history. So not a lot of convenient spots to drop in." Tony states as he keeps walking around. "So we have to pick our targets. "Clint says, understanding them. They start with the either and see Thor asleep and they wake him and he mumbled on useless information.

Over dinner, Quill and Rocket explain the power stone. "I stole the power stone from this really empty temple on Morag." Quill says as he eats a slice of pizza. "Is that a person?" Bruce asks. "Morag's a planet." Rocket explains. "A planet? Like in outer space?" Scott asks, reminding Rocket of Peter. "Oh, look, it's like a little puppy, all happy and everything." Rocket says, walking to Scott. "Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, little puppy? I'll take you to space." Rocket says, petting his head, mocking him. "Thanos found the soul stone on Vormire." Nebula tells them. "What is Vormire?" Natasha asks. "A dominion of death...at the very center of celestial existence. It's where...Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula explains. "Not it." Scott says, out of the blue.

Later, they all have their place, their assignments and are ready to go. "All right, we have a plan. 6 Stones, 3 teams, one shot." Steve says, a they all get ready and put on the suits and walk towards the tunnel. "5 years ago, we lost. All of us did. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes...no do overs. Most IOC us are going somewhere we know. That doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives...and we're gonna win. Whatever it takes." Steve says as they all are ready to go. "He's pretty good at that." Rocket comments to Quill. "Oh, come on. I'm just as good." Quill replies. "No, you're not even close." Rocket mocks and sees Clint with the Milano shrunken. "You promis to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asks. "Yeah, I'll do my best." He states. "As promises go, that wasn't very good." Quill says as they close the suits masks and get ready to blast off.

Quill is going with Nebula and Rhodes to Morag for the power stone, as Rocket goes with Thor for the reality stone. They blast off into the quantum realm and split off into their teams.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**See ya next time **


	21. Asgard 2013

**2 small chapters, 2 Updates at once.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Rocket and Thor are sneaking throughout Asgard and find Jane Foster. "That's Jane." Thor says to Rocket as she closes her door. "All right. Here's the deal, tubby. You're gonna charm her, and I'm gonna poke her with this thing," he says holding up a device, "and then extract the reality stone from her, and get gone lickety-split." Thor starts walking away. "I'll be right back, okay?" Thor says. "The wine cellar is just down here. My father used to have this huge barrel of Aakonian ale. I'll see if the cellars has a few to go cups." He starts leaving. "Hey, Hey!" Rocket call's for him to stop. "Aren't you drunk enough already?" Rocket asks him as he hears doors opening and Thor hides behind a stall and they see Thor's mother talking about sending books to Loki in the prison. "Who's the fancy broad?" Rocket asks Thor. "That's my mother. Today's the day she dies." Thor states, sadly. "Oh, that's today?" Rocket asks, remembering their talk to Nidavellir 5 years ago. Thor starts to tear up. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. Shouldn't have come." He tells Rocket and he starts mumbling to himself. "Come here." Rocket tells him and slaps him across the face. "You think you're the only person who lost people?" He aks thor. "What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Drax, the chick with the antenna, Gamora, Groot...Peter all gone." Rocket tells him, as he can't believe the thing standing in the way of bringing his family home is not a inner dimensional being, but some chubby drunk god.

"I get you miss your mom but she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kind of gone and you can help them. So, is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs out of your beard, make schmoopy talk to pretty pants and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity stone and help me bring my family back?" He asks Thor. "Okay." Thor says, tearing up. "Are you crying?" Rocket asks him. "No...yes." The tells him and Rocket's hope for bringing everyone home is slipping. "I feel like I'm loosing it." Thor tells him. "Get it together! You can do this." Thor starts toughening back up. "Yes, I can." Thor says. "Good. Let's do this." Rocket says as he starts walking towards the doors. "I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this." Thor says as he runs off without Rocket knowing. "All right, heartbreaker, she's alone. This is our shot." Rocket says as he sees Thor's gone. "Well, it's up to me now." Rocket says, giving up on Thor.

Rocket sneaks into her room as Jane starts to wake up and starts to sneak up behind her with the machine ready to extract the stone. Before Jane realizes anything, Rocket stabs the machine into her back and starts extracting the stone and she screams until faints. Rocket sees the guards coming fro him and runs on all 4's. He runs as the guards continue to chase him. "Thor, I got it!" He shouts for him. "Get That Rabbit!" One of the guards shout as they continue to chase him.

Rocket runs into a room and sees Thor with his mother. "Hi. You must be Mom." Rocket comments. "I got the thing. Come on. We gotta move." He tells Thor. "I wish we had more time." Thor tells his mother. "No, this was a gift." She tells him. "Now you go and be the man you're meant to be." She tells him and they activate their suits. "And eat a salad." She informs him. "Okay, let's go." Rocket says. "No, wait!" Thor tells him as he holds his hand out. "What...What am I looking at?" Rocket asks. "Sometimes it takes a minute." She informs him as Thor's hammer comes flying in. Thor laughs as he wields his original weapon. "I'm still worthy." Thor states as Rocket activated their suits and they vanish.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	22. Morag 2014

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They are separating the jumpship from the main thing. "Okay, bring it down slowly, Nebula." Quill tells her as Natasha kicks a creature away. "Hey, can we hurry it up?" Clint asks them. "Guys, chop chop. Come on we're on a clock." Natasha comments. "Yeah, like telling me to move faster is gonna work." Quill states. "Remember, you're in my territory. This is my turf." He warns them. Later, Clint and Natasha are ready to go for the soul stone. "Just get that stone and come back. No messing around." Rhodes warns them. "We got this. Let's get it done." Clint says as they get ready to take off. "You guys watch each other's six!" Rhodes comments as they take off in the Milano. "Coordinates for Vormire are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out." Nebula says as they leave.

"Okay, So...were just supposed to wait here for your past self to lead us to the power stone?" Rhodes asks Quill. "This planet has strange weather. I showed up when the moment was right to go to the temple without it being at the bottom of the ocean." Quill tells him. "Let's take cover. You and us aren't the only ones in 2014 looking for the power stone." Nebula says as she starts walking away. "Wait a minute. What are you asking about? Who else is looking for theses stones?" Rhodes asks. "Well, Thanos, Gamora..." Quill says And is interrupted by Nebula finishing his thought. "Me." She states. "And you?" Rhodes asks her. "Where are you right now?" He asks her. "Yeah, where are you supposed to be?" Quill asks, wondering the same.

On a training ground 2014 Nebula is fighting off some beast as a grenade throws her off and it aims its gun at her. The beast gets thrown into a beam of light and reveals 2014 Gamora. "You're welcome." Gamora tells her sister. "I didn't ask for your help." Nebula states. "And yet you always need it." Gamora tells her. "Get up. Father wants us back on his ship." Gamora tells her. "Why?" Nebula asks. "He found an Infinity Stone." Gamora tells her.

On the ship, they're talking. "Where?" Nebula asks. "On a planet called Morag." Gamora tells her. "His plan is finally in motion." Nebula states. "1 stone isn't 6, Nebula." Gamora tells her. "It's a start. If he gets all of them..." She says as a portal opens and shows Thanos in his armor while wiping his sword. "Ronan's lockstep the power stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship." Thanos commands them. "He won't like that." Gamora says. "His alternative is death. Ronan's obsession...clouds his judgement." Thanos tells Gamora as Nebula kneels in front of him. "We will not fail you, father." She tells him. "No, you won't." Thanos says. "I swear, I will make you proud." She says as her eye starts glitching and she screams as a projection of Quill and Rhodes appears. _"__were just supposed to wait here for your past self to lead us to the power stone?"_ The projection of Rhodes asks again and disappears. "Who was that?" Gamora asks Nebula. "I don't know." Nebula says. "My Head is splitting. I don't know." She says and starts crying. "Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle." Gamora tries defending her sister as Tanos raises his sword to her throat. "Bring her to my ship." Thanos tells Gamora.

Back on Morag, the team is watching Quill's 2014 counterpart dancing to _"Come and get your love" _and they watch him dance. "So, you were always an idiot?" Rhodes asks Quill. "What? No." He tells Rhodes. "Yes." Nebula interrupts him. Quill takes a moment to take his gun out and sets it to stun and shoots himself and watching himself fall to the ground screaming. Nebula searches his bag and finds what they need. "What's that?" Rhodes asks. "It's what I used to-" "the tool of a thief." Nebula interrupts him. "Well, I'm insulted." Quill states. "Good." Nebula says as they walk to the door and open it to reveal the Orb, obtaining the power stone. Quill walks in like it's nothing and Rhodes stays back. "What, you waiting for an invite?" Quill asks. "Well, there's no spikes or anything, right?" Rhodes asks. "Yeah, I've been here. There's nothing but the stone." Quill states as they walk up to the stone. Nebula sticks her hand in it as her hand starts burning off and she takes the Orb and hands it to Quill. "Okay, it actually worked. Easy on our end." Quill says, smiling. "Step closer to bringing half the universe back." Rhodes tells him. "Okay, let's sync up." Quill says and they activate their suits. "3...2...1." Rhodes counts down and they disappear but Nebula glitches and falls and feels herself getting hacked.

**(We all know how this scene turns out, so I'm gonna skip it)**

Nebula gains control of herself again and realizes what's happening. "No!" She yells as she gets up to run to the jumpship. "Barton! Barton, come in! Romanoff! Come in, we have a problem. Thanos knows!" She yells into the radio and sees a ship over her and it activates a tractor beam to pull her up.

She gets thrown into a cell by her 2014 self. "You're weak." She tells her older self. "I'm you." She tells her and 2014 self punches her and takes her suit. Nebula sees Gamora. "You can stop this." She tells Gamora. "You know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the soul stone. Do you know how? You know what he does to you?" Nebula asks her sister. "That's enough." 2014 Nebula says and kicks Nebula in the face and takes her head piece and Pym particle. She brings herself to Thanos and hands him the particle. "How do I look?" She asks him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**You know what comes next...back to the present and the truth to why Quill survived. **

**As for Vormire, I'm sorry I just couldn't write it. That was the first time I've actually cried during a movie.**

**Remember, I said first. Tony was my second. And see what I have in store for the soul stone ;)**


	23. Everyone comes home

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They all reappear back in the compound with all of the stones. "Did we get them all?" Bruce asks as they all remove their suits. "Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodes asks, holding the Orb. Clint falls to the ground and they don't see Natasha. "Clint where's Nat?" Bruce asks him and they slowly come to the realization she's gone. Bruce slams his fist against the machine hard.**(sadly, he didn't break it! Coulda saved us ALL some trouble)**.

The Avengers are outside mourning the loss of their friend while Quill and Rocket are working on the gauntlet. They all come back agreeing to make Natasha's sacrifice worth it and get to placing the stones on the gauntlet. They place them all on and wait to see if anything happens. "BOOM!" Rocket shouts as tony and Bruce jump and he chuckles.

They make sure the gauntlet is safe and secure, able to be used. "All right, the gloves ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freakin' fingers?" Rocket asks the team. "I'll do it." Thor says. "Excuse me?" Tony asks as Thor walks towards the glove. "It's okay." Thor states and they all stop him. "Thor. Just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Steve tells him. "I'm sorry, what, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor asks him. "We should at least discuss it." Scott explains to him. "Look, sitting here starring at the thing is not gonna bring everyone back. I'm the strongest Avenger, Okay? So, this responsibility falls upon me." Thor states. "It's my duty." "Normally, you're right. It's not a lot that, Thor." Tony tells him "just let me do it...let me do something good. Something right." Thor says, tearing up. "Look, it's not just the fact that glove is channeling enough power to light up a continent. You're in no condition." Tony informs Thor. "What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asks him. "About most of the earths supply of beer and cheesy products?" Quill states to Thor. "Lightning." Thor states.

"No, I don't think lightning will help you, man." Quill says, stopping the jokes. They all look to him. "It's gotta be me." Quill states. "What? Quill, you could barley handle the power stone." Rocket tells him. "I wasn't able to hold it. Remember, I'm half god. If anyone can snap and live, it's me. I may not have the light anymore, but you can't change my DNA...besides, I caused all of this." Quill states, remembering his mistake on Titan all those years ago. "So, it's up to me to make this right. And if I die, then I guess I made up for my mistake." He starts walking to the glove. "How do we know you'll survive?" Steve asks. "We don't. But none of you guys could. Thanos nearly died snapping, with me, I've got a chance." Quill tells him and gets ready to snap.

Outside, Nebula walks to the quantum tunnel and starts hacking into it. Back in the room, Quill is ready to put it on. "You sure about this?" Tony asks Quill. "Let's do this." He says as they all get ready for the snap. "Okay, Remember, Everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago you're just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything in the past 5 years." Tony warns him, regarding Morgan. "Got it." Quill says and they're all ready. "Friday, do me a favor, activate Barn Door Protocol, will ya?" Tiny asks his AI and the entire base locksdown. "Everybody comes home." Quill says as he starts placing the gauntlet on. The glove transforms to fit his hand and the power surges through him and he screams. "Take it off! Take it off!" Thor commands him. "No, wait. Peter, are you okay?" Steve asks him. Quill doesn't answer and continues to scream. "Talk to me, Flash Gordon." Tony tells him. "I'm okay...I'm okay." Quill says.

Nebula is using the quantum tunnel and activates it to a portal from 2014 and Thanos' ship comes flying through into the future. In the room, Quill starts using his other hand to open his fist and slowly...SNAP. Quill falls and faints. Clint kicks the gauntlet as they check on him and see the gauntlet didn't damage his arm too badly, proving him right. "Did...did it work?" Quill asks them as tony deactivates the lockdown. "No, we don't know, it's okay." Thor tells him as Scott walks towards the window and sees birds flying onto the trees. Clint's phone starts ringing and he sees it's his wife. He answers it and starts talking. "Guys...I think it worked." Scott says. Quill looks through the open window and sees something coming towards the compound. It hits and explodes, throwing everyone backwards as the ship starts shooting more and more at the compound, destroying everything.

Under the compound, Bruce is holding up the foundation as Rocket is pinned and Quill has been knocked unconscious. Rhodes tries moving his suit and it's not working anymore. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Rocket shouts from under the rubble. "Canopy, canopy, canopy." Rhodes shouts as his suit lets him go. "Rhodey, Rocket, get Quill and get out of here!" Bruce shouts to them. Rhodes crawls to Rocket and helps get him out of the rubble. Rocket runs to Quill. "Hey, Quill, wake up!" Rocket shouts at him as water starks flooding them. Rocket quickly activates Quill's mask to keep him from drowning.

Scott, who shrunk at the last second before the blast could hit, gets out of the rubble _"Mayday, mayday! Does anyone copy? We're on the lower level, it's flooding!"_ He hears Rhodey shout. "What?" He says into the coms. _"We are drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!" _Rhodes keeps shouting. "Wait! I'm here!" Scott shouts back and realizes the coms aren't working properly.

Meanwhile, at Wakanda...Peter gasps awake and looks around. "What...?" Peter asks completely confused looking at himself and sees he's still in his slightly damaged Iron-Spider. Last thing that he remembered he was dying after Thanos snapped his fingers, then it just occurred to him. "Groot!" Peter shouts, standing up to find his friend. "I am Groot." Groot says and Peter sees him. "Oh, hey man." Peter runs to him and helps him stand. "Do you know what's happening?" Peter asys Groot. "I...am...Groot?" Groot asks where Rocket is. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is..." Peter then realized what he had said to Rocket. "Okay, we gotta find Rocket." Peter tells Groot. "I am Groot." Groot states, saying they have no way out of here. "Yeah, let's cross that jump point when we come to it." Peter tells him. "You understand that thing?" A voice asks and Peter turns to see the guy with metallic wings. "Hey, I'm Sam." He introduces himself. "Peter, Groot." Peter says, introducing them to him. "You wouldn't happen to know what's happening, do you?" He asks Peter. "We were kinda hoping you did." Peter says. "I am Groot." Groot asks who the girl is near, the still there for some reason after all this time, Vision. "I don't know." Peter states not knowing the girl. "Wait...if we all died...they got us back." Peter realizes. "We've been dead for a while." Peter tells them. "How long?" Bucky asks, coming from the trees. "My guess?" Peter looks at the trees surrounding them. "About 4-6 years." He tells them as T'Challa comes up to them with Okoye. "You are correct. 5 years." Okoye tells them.

A portal opens and they see someone stepping through. "Who are you?" Peter asks, getting sick of these new guys appearing. "I'm Wong." He says, introducing himself. "I'm here to get you to the battle against Thanos." He informs them. "Thanos?" Wanda asks, standing, ready to fight the man who killed Vision. "Wait, Wait." Peter tells them. "If were going against Thanos, I have some things on the Milano that can help." He tells them. "And bring Pinky." He points to Vision.

Wong opens a portal to the Milano and Sam helps Bucky move Vision to the table inside. "You sure you can do this?" Sam asks the kid. "I have the I.Q. of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark combined. I already had something in the works powerful enough to light up a planet for decades. It can steady him for a good 1000 years." Peter states as he walks to his bunk and finds Rocket's been working on the Power Core. "Thanks Rocket." Peter thanks his father figure for not giving up and walks over to the picture of the 2 of them and smashes the frame. He flips it around to reveal the miniature arc reactor core for the power source. He plugs in the device and it comes to life. "Let's even the odds." Peter shows them the device and with help from Shuri, who he immediately became best friends with, started programming the core to bring Vision back to life.

Meanwhile, at the compound, Captain America and Thanos are fighting with Steve wielding Thor's hammer keeping Thanos back.

After a few minutes of programming they stand back and watch as the core does its work and they wait to see if it worked. Vision gasps awake. "It's alive! It's alive!" Peter shouts quoting _Frankenstein_. "Vis?" Wanda asks seeing him wake up. "Wanda?" Vision asks looking around. "What happened?" He asks them. "Time for catchup later." Bucky says. "And we all have some catching up to do, right now, the others need us." He says as they leave the ship and meet T'Challa and his army ready to fight. "We ready?" Wong asks the team. "Let's beat this Titan." Peter says as he starts warming up the repulser cannon for when he gets the chance to use it. "Hey, do me a favor." Sam says to Wong. "Open the portal on Steve's left." Sam tells him. "Wait, why?" Peter asks him, confused. "Just do it." Sam says as he reaches for his communicator. "Hey, Cap, can you hear me?" He asks into it. "Cap, it's Sam, can you hear me? On your left." He says as Wong start opening the portal for them and takes off.

At the compound, Steve hears sams voice and turns around to see T'Challa, Okoye and Shuri stepping out of the portal and looks in amazement as the snap worked. Sam activates his wings and goes flying into the portal and ends at the compound. Thousands of portals start opening everywhere surrounding the compound. Another portal opens leading to Titan opens and Strange, Drax, Mantis all step out ready to fight. "Yimbambe!" T'Challa shouts and they starting chanting the war cry as millions of people come stepping from the portals. Peter and Groot come stepping out next to Bucky as they see Wanda flying in with Vision beside her and Wong reappearing with more wizards. Another one comes flying in and they see a female Iron Man. "Is that everyone?" Strange asks Wong. "What? You wanted more?" Wong asks him a sthe compound rubble rises and Antman has grown to maximum size and in his hand is Quill, Bruce and Rocket on Rhodey's shoulder with his gun ready to fight. They all shout and yell, ready to fight as Captain America steps forward and they watch Thanos tremble. Peter and Groot get ready to fight and Peter reactivates his mask, ready to go.

"**AVENGERS..." **Steve shouts as he Capps back Thor's hammer, ready to go. "...**assemble.**" He whispers and they all yell and shout as they all charge at Thanos, ready to stop him and get some revenge while they're at t. Thanos calls his army to attack and they all charge at each other. They all run, slamming, punching, kicking, blasting. Drax leaps onto Corvus' back and starts stabbing as Korg beats him with his weapon. Tony and Pepper start shooting back to back. Thor and Steve are swinging their weapons and call them back and Steve ends up with Stormbreaker. "No, no, give me that." Thor says as Steve passes Stormbreaker and Thor passes his hammer. "You have the little one." He states and they resume fighting.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	24. Inevitable

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They continue to fight, Tony and Peter killed Corvus as the others are fighting, he runs to Rocket. "Hey, Rocket. You will not believe what's been going on." He tells Rocket. "Okay, What did I miss? Because I blink and the next thing I know, the world is depressed, 5 years have passed and-" Rocket slaps him across the face shutting him up. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks Rocket. Rocket is on the edge of tears right now seeing the kid after all these years. "Because I missed you." Rocket tells him. "Oh, I missed you too. I guess." Peter tells him as he runs his cheek and Rocket pulls him into another hug. Peter slowly returns the gesture never seeing Rocket this sad and happy at the same time. "This is kinda nice, you know?" He tells Rocket. "Pete? You're ruining the moment." Rocket tells him. "Sorry." Peter says and hugs him. "The core works, by the way." He tells him. "What?!" Rocket shouts at him, breaking the embrace.

Across the field, Quill is flying around blasting all the creatures and Outriders when one hits him in the face and gets shot. Quill looks up and sees 2014 Gamora. Quill takes off his mask and looks at her in awe. Last he'd heard of her, Thanos sacrificed her life for the soul stone and doesn't know how she's here. "Gamora?" He asks and starts waking up to her. "I thought I lost you." He tells her and reaches to touch her when she grabs him and kicks him in-between the legs and he goes down. "You missed the first time. Then you got them both the second time." Quill tells her as Nebula joins them. "This is the one? Seriously?" Gamora asks her sister. "Your choices were him or a teenager." Nebula tells her.

Clint is running through the chaos, carrying the gauntlet, with a gigantic creature gaining on him as Sam flies in and stabs it. "Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?!" He asks into the coms still running. Steve uses Thor's hammer to kill another creature. "Get Those Stones as far away as possible!" Steve shouts out. "No! We need to get them back where they came from!" Bruce shouts. "No way to get them back, Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel." Tony states to them.

"Hold on!" Scott yells as he shrinks and holds a pair of keys. "That wasn't our only time machine." He states as he hits them and they all hear a car horn going off. "Does anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve asks everyone. Valkyrie is the one to spot it form her Pegasus. "Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!" She states. "Scott, how long do you need to get that thing working?" Tony asks him. "Maybe 10 minutes." Scott says. "Get it started, we'll get the stones to you." Steve tells him. "We're on it, Cap." Hope says as they make their way to the tunnel.

Strange kills multiple creatures at once as Stark comes flying in. "Hey, you said 1 out of 14,000 we'd win, Yeah? Tell me this is it." He asks Strange. "If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." Strange tells him. Stark sighs heavily. "You better be right." Tony tells him as they go back to fighting. Clint keeps running through the chaos as a group of Outriders come for him. T'Challa jumps and blasts them. "Clint." He dolls out to the archer as he retracts his mask. "Give it to me." He says as they pass it along and T'Challa starts running with it, taking down Sakarain and Outriders as he runs until he's hit by a sword and sees Thanos charging for the gauntlet. Vision comes flying down near the gauntlet and looks towards Thanos. "Hello again, Thanos. It's nice to see you again." Vision calmly says to him. "I don't even know who you are." Thanos says as he goes for the stones. "Allow me to refresh your memory." Vision says as he starts flying at Thanos and starts beating the life out of him. T'Challa runs for the gauntlet as the ground rises up by Ebony Maw.

Peter does flying in on his repulsers. "I got it!" He shouts to T'Challa and T'Challa throws it at his web and Peter's repulser gets damaged by Outrider bite. Peter comes crashing down and the suit starts repairing itself and he sees Outriders coming for him. "Activate Instant Kill!" He shouts as his eyes go from golden to dark red and his metallic arms come out and start killing every Outrider that comes near. Vision and Wanda start holding Thanos down as Vision destroys his sword and Wanda raises him into the air and destroying his armor. "Rain fire!" Thanos shouts. "Bus sire, our troops." Corvus tries reasoning with Thanos. "Just do it!" Thanos tells him as his ship starts raining down on them and they all try finding cover. Back with Peter, he's still waiting for his repulsers to fix themselves as he blasts and kills every All the Outriders who come for the gauntlet. During the battling, Peter gets an idea to stop Thanos no matter what.

A blast hits the lake and water comes flooding down. "Is anyone else seeing this?" Pepper asks as Strange goes up to it and stops the water from getting them all. "Okay, I got this. Come on, you got this, Peter." Peter tells himself as the Outriders start tearing apart his arms. "Okay, I don't got this. Help! Somebody!" He shouts for help. _"Hey, Queens. Heads up." _Steve calls out and Peter sees Thor's hammer flying past. Peter webs it and goes flying as his repulsers fix and he starts flying through the chaos as a blast hits him and he goes falling towards the ground and hogs the gauntlet close to not let it go. As he's there, he starts putting his plan into effect. Everyone is getting hit until the blasts finally stop. They start firing upwards. "What the hell is this?" Sam asks what they're all thinking. "Friday, what are they firing at?" Tony asks his AI. _"Something has entered the upper atmosphere." _Friday tells him as they see a ball of light charging through and slams into Thanos' ship, destroying it revealing Captain Marvel as she destroys the ship entirely. "Danvers, we need an assist here." Steve tells her as Scott gets the quantum tunnel activated.

Carol flies down and sees Peter holding the gauntlet. "Hi..." Peter says in disbelief that the most powerful woman in the universe he's heard so much about is standing in front ot him. "I'm...Peter Parker." He introduces himself. "Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?" She asks him as Peter hands her the gauntlet and sees Thanos' army coming at them. "I don't think even you can take on all of them." He tells her honestly as the over female Avengers show up and they all charge at Thanos' army and Peter just hoped his plan works the way he planned.

They start using their powers and make their way through Thanos' army like it's nothing. Carol starts flying straight toward the tunnel. Thanos sees their objective and charges at her. Pepper, Tony and Peter run through and blast Thanos with their repulser cannons to keep him down but it has no effect on Thanos as he gets up and sees Carol flying towards the tunnel and throws his sword to it. Vision does flying in to try to stop the sword but it's too strong even for him and he slams into the tunnel himself, causing it to explode. The gauntlet falls right at Tony's reach and as Thanos runs at it, Tony tries keeping him back but Thanos knocks him out with a punch.

Thanos runs at the gauntlet again and Thor comes in swinging stormbreaker again and Thanos counterattack's every hit as Thor falls his hammer she uses it to hold Thanos down. As he reaches closer to kill him, Thanos gathers more strength by Captain comes in and helps hold him down and Thanos uses his head and hits Thor's head and he falls. Thanos grabs Cap's head and swings him around and punches him and he once again reaches for the gauntlet. Carol comes flying in and hits his knee and keeps him from putting the gauntlet on and starts beating him until Thanos dodges one of her hits and sends her flying and she crashes. Thanos then places the gauntlet on and gets ready to snap when Carol holds the gauntlet open and blinds Thanos from seeing the stones except for the brightest stone. _The power stone. _He grabs the power stone and uses it to hit her backwards.

He places the stone back and gets ready to snap. Bruce comes charging in and starts punches Thanos. "Round 2, ugly." Bruce tells Thanos as they begin their second fight. Bruce uses his strength and brains but it's still not enough As Thanos beats him and throws him like he was nothing and raises his hand again. "I am...inevitable." Thanos says and..._SNAP._ They all wait for the inevitable to happen and...nothing happened. Thanos gets confused and looks at the stones and realizes the soul stone is missing. He starts getting confused as Thor throws stormbreaker into his chest while he wasn't looking. They all come up to Thanos and look at him as he starts dying. "But...who...?" Thanos asks confused. "Yeah, Who has the stone?" Scott asks confused. "Oh." Peter says and they all look at him. "Looking for this?" He asks, opening his core to the Iron-Spider and reveals he hid the soul stone inside his suit. "Hey, I figured...in case he did somehow get the stones, might as well have 5 out of the 6 to take us out. You know, backup plan." Peter tells them. "How did you get the stone?" Shruri asks him.

_Peter falls while holding the gauntlet as Thanos' ship starts blasting everything. While he's down, Peter starts reconfiguring the gauntlet to give him one of the stones and as Carol is destroying the ship, he hides the soul stone in his chest piece, as it gives the same glow as his arc reactor, blending it in. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker." Peter tells Carol._

"It was pretty easy." Peter tells them as he takes the soul stone out of his chest. "Now, him?" He asks regarding Thanos. "But...I'm inevitable." Thanos says to them. "Yeah?" Steve asks him. "Well, were the Avengers. We are strong when assembled. We fight as one." **(You get it?) **Steve tells him as Thor swings and goes for the head again, killing him properly. "Oh, now he went for the head." Peter says to Thor. "And wait, you're Thor? What happened?" Wanda asks him. "And what do we do with the stones?" Scott asks. "We still gotta return them to their time periods." Bruce says. "All except the soul stone." Strange says. "Thanos is the only one to ever want the stone. Romanoff gave her life for the stone. That forged a deal between the user and the stone. Destroy the stone, you break the deal." Strange informs them. "Can you speak English?" Quill asks him. "I'm pretty sure he's saying _"break the stone to get friend back", _Quill." Peter tells him. "Thor?" Strange asks him as he takes the stone form Peter's hands and places it on the ground. Thor swings stormbreaker to destroy the soul stone and it shatters.

They all wait for something to happen, when Natasha appears out of the blue. "Nat?" Clint asks and runs to hug his friend he thought he lost. "Don't ever do that again!" Clint tells her. Peter sits against the rubble not knowing what to do now. Rocket Come duo to sit next to him. "That was a genius move back there, kid." Rocket tells him. "Thanks. I just figured it couldn't do any harm to be being the one stone with the least amount of power." Peter tells him.

"So...regarding what you told me in the jungle, 5 years ago..." Rocket starts the conversation he wanted to have with him for the past several years regarding what Peter called him. "I meant it, you know." Peter tells him. "You've been there when I needed you, you've helped me through my rough moments. You've always been there, Rocket." Peter tells him and Rocket is speechless. "Plus, you were the only man I knew the longest." Peter tells him. "What about Groot?" Rocket asks. "Back then, he was more like the uncle you'd never leave your kid alone with. Now...he's like my annoying teenage little brother." Peter states and Rocket couldn't disagree. Rocket takes out a small flash drive from his suit that luckily didn't get damaged and hands it to Peter. "What's this?" He asks Rocket. "It's everything you missed on earth, kid." Rocket informs him. "You asked me to find them. I found them, but you won't like what's left of the world you once knew." Rocket warns him. Peter holds the flash drive up and realizes this holds wehere to find his friends and family...what's left of them.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Next chapter, it's time for Peter to reunite with a few people...**

**MJ, Ned, and aunt May.**

**How will they react?**

**How will Peter react?**

**And the ultimate question...will he stay guarding the galaxy, or stay on earth...?**


	25. Reunion

**Welcome to the second to final chapter. I might write a sequel after GOTG 3 comes out, but since that's not for another few years, so for now...let's end this.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Peter stands outside F.E.A.S.T., a homeless shelter most of the people who were brought back are using as a home for now. Peter and Rocket walk in and start looking for his aunt. "You know what you're gonna say when you find her?" Rocket asks Peter who's shaking nervously. "No, I haven't." Peter tells him as they walk through the crowd of people reuniting with their families as he spots his aunt in the corner of the shelter. "Aunt May..." Peter says as he sees her and starts tearing up at the site of her. "Go to her, kid. I'll be here." Rocket tells him as Peter slowly finds the courage to approach his aunt. May is sitting down on her bed and sees him waking towards him, not knowing who he is she asks him. "Hello, are you looking for someone?" She asks him. "Richard and Mary Parker." Peter tells her and she looks at him in shock and holds his cheek. "Peter?" She asks and Peter nods and cries as he hugs his aunt he hasn't seen in over 8 years and she quickly returns the hug.

Rocket watches the reunion from a distance. "See you later, kid." Rocket says as he walks off, believing Peter wouldn't choose his fake family over his real family. Back with the reunion, May is questioning everything in seconds. "I know you've got a lot of questions, Aunt May, but I thought it'd be best to have everyone here when I explain." He tells her. "I'll be back." He informs her and looks for his 2 best friends. He keeps looking and Ned was easy to spot and he sees him with someone he didn't at first recognized but realizes that's MJ. The girl he had a crush on and as she got older, got more beautiful and could tell she's still got the same attitude she had before and walks up to them. "Hey, loser, you looking for your family? You look like you've seen a ghost." MJ tells him. "That's funny. Thought you didn't believe in ghosts, MJ." Peter tells her and he looks to Ned. "I can see you haven't changed since our conversation about who really shot first...Han Solo or Greedo." Peter tells him and they look in shock. "Peter?" They both ask and hug him.

Peter takes the hug from his best friends and the girl he likes, who he learnt is homeless, and enjoys the moment and he explains everything to them and May About where he's been and what he's been up to. "That's awesome! You're a superhero to the whole universe?," Ned ssks in disbelief. "So, you came alone? Why not your friends?" MJ asks him. "I didn't come alone, Rocket's with..." Peter turns to realize Rocket's gone. "Rocket?" He falls out his father figure and sees he left him. "Why would...oh." Peter realizes why he left. He looks to his friends and states he needs a moment alone to think really fast.

Peter sits on the roof of F.E.A.S.T. and thinks of what to do when MJ comes up to him. "What up, loser?" MJ asks him as she sits next to him and he chuckles. "I knew you were still the same Michael Jones I befriended." Peter says to her. "So, you plan on leaving again?" She asks him. "I don't know. Rocket, Quill, Mantis, Drax, Groot...They're all my family...but here I could have the chance at a normal life." He tells her. "Who wants to be normal?" MJ asks. "If I had the chance, I'd travel the universe and not give this place a second thought." MJ states. "Yeah, you wouldn't realize how much you miss double cheeseburgers when you're away for several years." He tells her. "You know, you could have the chance...to see the stars." Peter tells MJ. "How?" She asks. "I know about your...situation here." He tells her, regarding being an orphan. "What if you just disappeared?" He asks her. "You think you'd be able to keep up, loser?" She asks him. "I think I can." He says and gets ready to say the one thing he's wanted to say for years. "And, MJ...I know this is gonna sound surprising, but I wanted to say this for years. I-" MJ interrupts him by kissing him. "And you kissed me...Before I could even tell you." Peter clarified. "After you disappeared, me and Ned worked nonstop for years trying to figure out what happened, we sorta stopped around your parents died." She tells him. "So, what do you say? Wanna see the stars?" He asks her.

Meanwhile, in the Milano, Quill is searching for Gamora as Rocket enters the ship without Peter. "Hey, Rocket, where's the kid?" Quill asks him. "With his family. Where else?" Rocket states as Thor enters the ship. "Here we are! Tree, good to see you." Thor says and Quill stops searching and pulls up a galaxy map. "Ah, The Asgardians of the Galaxy are back together again." Thor says as he hugs Quill. "Where to first?" He asks as he messes with the map. Quill changes the map back. "Just so you know, this is my ship still. I'm in charge." Quill states to Thor. "I know, of course you are." Thor tells him and he messes with the map again. "See, you say, "of course," but then you touch the map." Quill clarifies. "It makes you think that you didn't realize I was in charge." Quill tells Thor. "Quail, you answered your own insecurity." Thor tells him, mispronouncing his name. "Quail?" Quill asks. "Okay? I'm merely trying to be of service andassisting." Thor clarifies to him. "it's Quill." He tells Thor. "That's what I said." Thor says.

"You should fight for one another for the honor of leadership." Drax suggests. "Sounds fair." Nebula says and they tense up. "It's not necessary, Okay?" Quill says. "It's not." Thor agrees. "I got some blasters, unless you guys wanna use knives." Rocket intervenes. "Yes! Please, use knives." Mantis suggests. "I am Groot." Groot agrees. "Or I have some spare repulsers if you wanna use those." A voice says and they turn to see Peter and Michael Jones with a bag over her shoulder walking onto the ship. "Kid?" Rocket asks. "What, you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily?" Peter asks. "Who's she?" Quill asks looking to MJ. "Michelle Jones. Or her friends call her MJ. Be nice and she might see you as a friend. She doesn't have any family so I offered her a spot with us. We've got the room." Peter tells them. "I am Groot." Groot says he likes her already. "Yeah, I thought you would." Peter says and MJ looks confused. "Don't worry, I'll explain to you how to understand him later." Peter explains to her. "Okay, MJ, the man with the dorky beard is Peter Quill." Peter starts introducing them. "Hi." Quill calls out. "The guy with no shirt is Drax. Don't be sarcastic around him, tell him to take a long walk off s short platform and he will do it." Peter tells her. "The chick with the antennas is Mantis." "Hello." Mantis says to MJ. "And the talking tree is-" "Groot?" She asks interrupting him. "Yeah. And this is Rocket." Peter says pointing at Rocket. "How ya doing?" Rocket asks. "And the blue lady is Nebula. You two will get along just fine, I can tell." Peter says as he takes her bag. "Come on, I'll show you where your bunk is. It's the spare one across from mine and Rocket's." Peter says and she follows him.

They watch them leave. "Should we be worried?" Quill asks regarding them. "Maybe in about 3-4 years." Rocket says. "But, yeah, use repulsers that sounds fun." Rocket states, regarding what Peter suggested. Quill and Thor just laugh. "Not necessary." Quill says. "There shall be no knifing one another. Everybody knows who's in charge." Thor tells them. "Yes. Me...right?" Quill asks him. "Yes, you. Of course!" Thor says.

Later, MJ is all set in her room and she starts getting settled. "You think your team will be okay with me?" MJ asks Peter. "Hey, they brought a hippie, I brought my oldest friend slash crush. We're even." Peter tells her and she laughs. "And this is for you." Peter hands her a case and she opens it to see a nanotech watch. "Not even a date and you're giving me jewelry?" MJ asks. "We both know you hate that Kinda stuff, and this is to keep you safe. It's my spare Iron-Spider armor I keep in case of emergencies. You can even customize the color scheme on it if you want." Peter tells her and she puts it on her wrist. "I like it, loser." MJ says and kisses his cheek.

Peter leaves her to get all settled and sees Rocket waiting for him. "So, What did you agree to to come back?" Rocket asks. "I keep in contact with aunt May and Ned, I get you all to visit her once so she can properly meet you guys when she gets her own place, visit her during holidays, you guys are always welcome, too." Peter tells him the terms he had to agree to come back. "I thought I finally got rid of you, you know?" Rocket asks him. "Never gonna happen." Peter tells him and walks to talk to the others.

After MJ gets settled, she walks up to the front and takes her seat next to Peter. "So, where to Guardians?" Quill asks. "Thor's just tagging along for a while, he'll leave eventually...right?" Quill asks Thor. "Of course." Thor says smiling and Peter can tell he's gonna enjoy having Thor aside them. "I am Groot." Groot says. "Not a bad idea." Rocket says, regarding Groot's request. "What did he say?" MJ asks Peter. "He said, _why not let the new girl pick?_" Peter says, translating. "Sure, where to Michelle?" Quill asks, putting locations on her screen. "Where's the most dangerous place in the universe?" MJ asks them and Drax laughs. "This female human will be a great companion amongst us." Drax says. "Well, You've got 2 out of 5 to like you." Peter says and he places in the coordinates for the most dangerous place and they blast off while Quill has _Hooked on a feeling _playing and they leave.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**One more chapter.**

**Plus, I was messing around on my profile and saw that I have over SEVEN ****THOUSAND PEOPLE READING!!! No joke, I was just surprised, shocked, mouth dropped at learning that. Thank you all for reading this! This was my first story to post and to see it end with this many people reading is surprising.**


	26. Final countdown

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

10 years after Thanos' death...

The Milano is flying with _Cherry_ _Bomb _playing as they're flying through earth. After the years, they found Gamora, she and Quill worked through and got back together. Thor left a few months after he joined, Peter and MJ were never happier together and got married on earth last year with aunt May, Ned and even some of the Avengers, Captain Marvel, along with Tony and his daughter Morgan. Groot has grown back to his original self, Rocket and Mantis haven't changed over the years. Peter has grown from 16 to 26 years when he fought and killed Thanos and the universe thanked them and the Avengers for it. But over the years they faced more challenges Adam Worlock, finding Gamora, putting up with Thor before he eventually left, and they all love the life.

MJ has also grown, loving the life she took the leap to take, happily married to Peter after their marriage in Wakanda. Over time, the team learned to love her in the first week of her being on the team. She even changed the color design on her copy of the Iron-Spider she always wears on her from red and gold to a full black design suit with a white spider emblem. And one more fact, she's 6 months pregnant with Peter's child, they for some reason had to clarify to Drax.

Rocket goes to the front of the ship, passing Drax and Mantis to the front to see MJ and Peter flying towards earth for their holiday visit on earth with aunt May. When they first met her, she learns why Peter never wanted to leave them, she got along with most of them. Back with Rocket, he makes it to the front and sees the kids while they're mimicking the words to the song. "How much longer until we arrive on earth?" Rocket asks them. MJ grabs some chips, hating the need to eat every few minutes. "Just another few minutes, Rocketman." Peter tells him as they start coming up on earth. They come to a stop and start flying towards earth. "This is the life." Peter says, remembering thinking back to everything that's happened since he was abducted years ago. And he wouldn't have changed a thing that happened...except maybe Gamora not dying in the first place.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**The story has reached its end. Thank you for sticking around. I hope you liked the story. I might come back here for some one shots. Like the Guardians meeting May, maybe even their wedding.**

**Hope you**** have a great day! :)**


End file.
